Katekyo Hitman REbirth
by LP4E
Summary: Sawada Tsubakimori is a 14-year old middle schooler who is known to be a weird, clumsy, stupid girl (who could pack a punch) thus earning the ever so respected title "Tsubaka", but let's say something extraordinary happened and this "baka" girl is now being taught by an infant who is trying to form her into a mafia boss. Follow Tsubaki and co. and see how this ends up. FemTsuna
1. Sawada Tsubakimori

~LP4E~

_**Ah~ testing~ testing~ Is this thing on? **_

_**Well whatever. Hello everyone I am LP4E and I am here to give you a story that I hope you like**_

_**This is actually my first story so I would love it if I could get some reviews even criticism is good anything to make this story an enjoyable one so**__** without further ado please enjoy~!**_

_**WARNING: I do not own this awesome series, it belongs to the rightful creator**_

_**Update: 8/2/14**_

* * *

~Somewhere in Italy~

"Reborn eh? Looks like you got called by the old man again" says a middle-aged man smoking .cigarette. "Damn, must be tough being popular" says another middle-aged man with a shot in his hand. "Is it Roma next? Or Venezia?" Said the same man while taking a drink from his tiny glass.

"... Giappone."

says a squeaky voice from the entrance of the bar causing the man with the cigarette to choke and the man with the shot to spit out its contents.

"What!" Exclaimed the man with the shot. "Looks like the old man finally made up his mind." Commented the man with the cigarette.

"It looks like its going to be a long journey." Said the squeaky with a faint smile on his lips.

* * *

"Tsubaka think fast!" Shouted a girl. "Eh~? " drawled out another girl, but before she could think- **BAM!** The ball hit her square in the face.

"Ahahahahaha! Bulls eye!" Shouted the girl who threw the ball high-fiving her friend next to her.

The girl who just got hit stood there her thick glasses crooked due to impact while the other girls' laughed but then-

"Ahahah-BLGH!?" The very same ball the girl threw hit her in the face but with much more force causing her to fall and pass out.

"yawn~" went the glasses girl while covering her mouth causing all the girls to scowl, glare, and give harsh whispers as they picked up their fallen friend.

"Ah~ I'm sleepy~" She thought completely forgetting that a ball just hit her (and that she just possible gave a person a concussion) and walked out of the gym to go to the locker room to change.

* * *

After she got change Tsubaki went home even though school wasn't over, but she was too tired to care.

She opened the door while saying "I'm home~" but was interrupted when she was smacked on the head with a frying pan.

Tsubaki just stood there for a moment before replying "Good afternoon mother" as a small bump formed on her head.

"Don't good afternoon me! How come you left school early again!" Yelled the woman hands on her hip clearly agitated.

"I was tired." The girl simply replied which caused more tick marks on Nana's forehead. She was about to whack her daughter again but before that she saw the scratches and bruises on her daughters face and became even more livid. "It must have been those little bitches again!" Nana thought bitterly as she took her daughter in the bathroom and began to treat her wounds.

"Itai!" Exclaimed the girl in monotone. "Oh suck it up it's just disinfectant." said Nana. "Eh~ but it stings~." Pouted Tsubaki while her mother just rolled her eyes. While cleaning the cuts the middle age woman was fuming out loud to her daughter. "They would think that fucking with the insane daughter of a insane mother would keep there French manicured nails to themselves but nooo! Just like their damn old ladies just cant take a hint!"

Tsubaki just shrugged. "Eh. just gives me more excuses to mess up their make up."

Nana smirked

After Nana finished treating Tsubaki wounds she told her to go wash up while she made dinner.

When she left Nana started thinking about her daughter. Tsubaki's hair was a wild vanilla blonde that went down to her shoulders and was soft like silk while her eyes were warm half-lidded chocolate-brown. she had peachy skin, a undeveloped , but appealing body and was short even for the average girl.

Nana just couldn't understand the reason why she would hide her hair under a brown shaggy wig braided in twin tails and glasses so thick you couldn't see her eyes.

And though she was a dumbass (and there is proof that she is a certified dumb blond) she was rather athletic, but due to her exceeding percent in clumsiness that really didn't matter at all.

Nana did know why she hid her appearance and abilities though. One was that she was just extremely shy (something Tsubaki would never** EVER **admit) and another was that she would get irritated at the attention.

Honestly Nana didn't know what to do with her daughter, she was so troublesome making her worry about her so much.

"And that bastard isn't here to help." grumbled Nana darkly. that "bastard" was named Iemistu sawada.

At first Nana loved him with a passion but after him leaving her and Tsubaki to god knows where and never calling even after fourteen years (and even when he did it was only on their birthday's and holidays and would last for five minutes top) she had enough and divorced his sorry ass. To be honest (though it is sad to say) she probably confused her love sickness for something else since she met the man in a moment of weakness after a...unfortunate accident occurred so she wasn't as upset as she should be (though her rage did not quell at this thought)

Tsubaki didn't know who her father was nor did she care. She never asked and from the looks of it she never will.

Oh just thinking of him pissed her off to no end! Because of him leaving it gave those nosy house wives a topic to talk about while they had tea and crumpets.

Honestly causing so much trouble when he's not even here!

No. Nana needed to stop thinking about him and move on with her life. She needed to take care and support Tsubaki and if that bastard wasn't going help, fine.

As Nana was about to go into the kitchen fuming she remembered that she forgot to get the mail. She went outside to the mail box only to find a paper that said...

_**"Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation."**_

_**"Grade and subject doesn't matter."**_

_**"Payment will only be boarding and food."**_

_**Reborn.**_

* * *

_**WOO~! I did it! First chapter done! I would like to apologize about the spelling and grammar errors and would also like to say that if this turns out good I will try to update as soon as possible, but for now, ciao~!**_


	2. Ciaossu

~LP4E~

_**Hello everyone nice to see you again~! Well I here by present you with chapter two of**_

_**KATEKYO HITMAN REBIRTH!**_

_**I hope you enjoy it~!**_

_**Warning: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~**_

_**Updated: 8/2/14**_

* * *

After Tsubaki took her shower, she changed into a orange tee and short black exercise shorts with white stripes that went horizontal on the sides.

She walked out of the bathroom with the towel around her neck and started down the stairs successfully and gracefully tripping on the way.

She got up like nothing happened and went in the kitchen freezing on the spot.

Her mother was standing at the counter chopping some vegetables while **_humming. _**

Now people who have never lived in the Sawada household would have thought this to be a normal occurrence and enjoyed the grown woman's lovely music, but Tsubaki knew better.

She knew that when ever her mother hummed it always led to something terrible.

Last time her mother hummed she ended up wearing the most disgusting, frilliest, pinkest, dress she ever saw when she was five. Remembering it made her physically ill. She hated pink and anything girly (but she adored cute animals, children, coffee, explosions, martial arts and action movies, and sleep) and the only reason why she ended in that monstrosity was because her mom's friend wanted to take pictures of her because she was sooooo cute.

And if she thought that things couldn't get worse she was wrong because that's when her mom giggled like a school girl and she knew that she was in deep shit because something in the back of Tsubaki's mind was screaming saying that it was time to get the fuck out of here and book a plane to Mexico.

So ignoring her instincts she cautiously walked in the kitchen and sat down keeping a close eye on her mother.

"Ah! Tsu-chan~!" said Nana in a sickly diabetic sweet voice while giving her daughter a dazzling smile.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. Tsubaki at this point was terrified and petrified and another word with -rified at the end.

Her mother only called her that nickname when either she was pissed or when she had something "fun" in store for her.

Tsubaki sat there trembling wondering what in god's name she did to piss off her mother and got her answer when she shoved a piece of paper in her face that said...

_**"Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation."**_

_**"Grade and subject doesn't matter."**_

_**"Payment will only be boarding and food."**_

_**Reborn.**_

"Tsu-chan~, from know on there will be a tutor staying at the house to help you with your studies" said Nana with glee to Tsubaki who stared at the paper in comical Hollywood horror. Oh this was just fucking perfect! Nothing more fun than making your daughters life a living hell!

Tsubaki knew her mom could be cruel, but she didn't think she could be this evil! she knew how much she hated studying and teachers (specifically a certain Nezu jackass) and now her mom is letting one stay at their house 24/7! There was no way she was going to accept this!

"**NO"** said Tsubaki in a cold voice.

"**YES~"** said Nana in a voice coated in venom while smiling.

"**NO"**

**"YES~"**

**"NO"**

**"YES~"**

The mother/daughter duo were glaring daggers at each other. The temperature was going down five degrees with each word and you could literary see the lightning between them. They were to busy destroying the city with their glares when...

"**Ciaossu~"**

* * *

**_Ohhh~! A cliff hanger~! Not really and yeah I know its short and I hope I didn't go too over the top with the humor, but meh._**

**_see you guys later~!_**


	3. Your a hitman right?

~LP4E~

_**I hereby present~... CHAPTER 3!**_

_**ENJOY~!**_

_**Warning: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~!**_

_**Update: 8/2/14**_

* * *

_**"Ciaossu"**_

Tsubaki and Nana stopped their death match and looked towards the squeaky voice.

standing there for god knows how long was a baby wearing a suit and fedora with an orange strap on it and curly side burns with a chameleon on his shoulder.

The three stood there not moving for a while until.

"You must be a hitman right?" said Nana and Tsubaki at the same time.

Now it didn't show on his face, but Reborn was shocked.

Nana let out a long suffering sigh. "God dammit this was the ninth god damn one this week!...uugh~Well before you kill us in cold blood, how about I get you some snacks and something to drink?" said Nana as she went to cater to her soon to be murderer.

"Mother could I have some coffee?" said Tsubaki with her same stotic expression "I'd like to have my favorite drink be my last." she continued.

"Coming right up." spoke Nana.

And there they were sitting there without a care as they sipped coffee and ate marble cake in silence Reborn smirked at these women.

In their eyes there was no spark of fear, no glimmer of apprehension, not even an ounce of nervousness, Just tranquility.

Though it shouldn't shocking to hear that other hit man have come to this house mostly due to Iemitsu's ever growing list of enemies it was still amusing to see a sight like this. He decided to ask them why they were so calm.

The two women looked at each other and the younger one, his target, just shrugged saying she wanted to finish reading chapter 15 of "The Br**er" while the mother said they she just regretted not being able to watch this new show staring a bunch of attractive men. Then Reborn asked if there was any other non stupid reason and Tsubaki said-

"well, we can tell that you can snap someone's neck under 3 seconds." "And that you can probably kill someone in 30 different ways without getting blood on you so why freak out when you know the inevitable." continued Nana. "Ah! but don't get us wrong," said Tsubaki suddenly causing Reborn to raise an eyebrow "We aren't just going to sit here and let you kill us." "Instead we are going to fight to our very last breaths and even after that we will still keep fighting." concluded Nana while both looked at Reborn with eyes full of resolve.

And for the first time in a long while Reborn laughed.

Reborn decided immediately that this job was going to be more fun then he thought. "I enjoy your fearlessness but don't worry I'm not here to kill you.

Tsubaki and Nana raised an eyebrow simultaneously while Nana asked, " If you're not here to kill us then what are you here?" Reborn smirked at the question and answered.

"The Reason why I'm here is to raise your daughter, Tsubakimori Sawada, into becoming the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola."

* * *

Silence was all that was heard, well at least for half a second.

"**FUCK YEAAAAAAAAH!1"**

Tsubaki and Nana let out shout that was heard across all of Namimori. They then proceeded to dance the tango while laughing in joy

**"WE'RE RICH! WE'RE RICH!"** chanted the two women.

"Yes! We can finally pay the bills!" Yelled Nana in pure bliss.

"I can drink the most richest smoothest coffee in the world" said Tsubaki with a wistful look in her eyes.

"And all the hot Italian men ever! I can just smell the smexy~!" drooled the mother.

"I can learn the most awesome fighting moves too!" declared the daughter.

"Oh yeah that's right! I wonder if they will teach me some too!?" added the older woman.

The duo then just continued talk and giggle happily about the many things they were going to do with their new found wealth, all the while Reborn left forgotten tried to suppress his laughter at yet another shock he had received from these women.

Usually you would think that anyone who found out that they were going to be in the mafia would be shocked, outraged, or scared trying to deny the statement, but these girls didn't give a flying fuck about that! In fact they were elated at the prospect of being in the mafia and looked like they would gladly agree without a second thought! Reborn almost (note the almost since guilt and Reborn did not exist in the same dimension plain) felt guilty stopping the two relatives who now had their hands clasped together jumping and squealing, but he needed to finish his speech so he cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two.

"Yes she will be the next mafia boss, but not yet, she's just a candidate."

The two women then paled immediately and shattered to pieces on the floor while their soul slowly ascended form the rubble to infinity and beyond.

"But don't lose hope because she still can inherit the Vongla." Reborn said earning the attention of the floating souls.

"All she has to do is defeat all the candidates for the position and she's home free.

Then in the blink of an eye the pile of glass returned to its original state as killing intent could be felt radiating from the figures. there were two small smiles on their faces and you could hear dark chuckling.

"So all we have to do is defeat them **right~?**" said Nana with a wicked smile. Reborn nodded.

"Well then this will be easy, right _**Oka-san~?"**_Said Tsubaki in a sweet and sour tone.

"Hai _**Tsu-chan~."** _In a sweet dark tone.

Yep. Reborn was going to like this family **_Very_ **much.

* * *

_**Yeah I know im not funny, but a person can try right! *silence* "sigh~" well any way I hoped you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**SEE YA! **_


	4. Tsubaki and Hibird

**_~LP4E~_**

**_~SCWEEEEE~!1 I really like writing this story it's so fun!_**

**_so Just for you guys here's CHAPTER 4!_**

**_Warning: I do not own this story :)_**

**_Update: 8/2/14_**

* * *

The next morning Tsubaki was sleeping in her bed in the passed out drunk position (my fav.) Reborn was awake and chuckled amusedly at his baka student and decided to wake her the old fashioned way.

Reborn then pulled out jumper cables and clipped both on her hands. He then proceeded to open a car door and started it up.

The next moment you could hear a scream all across Namimori.

Back in Tsubaki's room you could now see her wide awake with a bride of Frankenstein hair dew and little sparks could be seen in it.

"Katekyo~" she said turning to the culprit of her condition who was just chillin' on the windowsill.

"That hurt~" she pouted towards the baby which held no effect.

"I had to do it Tsubaka. I tried to wake you up earlier but you wouldn't" he lied through his teeth.

Tsubaki didn't believe him but completely forgot about it as she smelled the wondrous smell of coffee downstairs.

She left her room with a Reborn on her head and ever so gracefully fell down the stairs like always while Reborn jumped off just in time.

when she entered the kitchen with blood coming out of her bruised and battered head she sat down in front of Nana and began to enjoy a plate of scramble eggs, bacon, hash browns, and sausage with a hot cup of coffee next to it all. (*7*) as the three ate Tsubaki began to remember about last night.

_***FLASHBACK TIME!***_

_"As you are know you wont be able to defeat a single candidate" said Reborn as me and mother looked down in despair. "But..." and we had a complete 180 degree turn from depressed to elated. "You can become the alpha dog if you agree to be taught by me, so what do you say?" he asked and naturally we accepted without a second thought._

_***FLASHBACK TIME END***_

Tsubaki thought of the riches and possibilities that lay in front of them. If she could become a mafia boss her mother could live easy life away from all the stress and judging eyes and she could drink the finest coffee and learn many fighting moves and that thought only made her resolve burned a fiery orange.

"I will become a mafia boss no matter what." she whispered under her breath but was heard by both her mother and tutor who both smiled in return though that only lasted half a second and Tsubaki didn't see them.

Nana looked at the clock and sighed. "Alright you lazy girl go a get ready for school or you're gonna be late." said Nana as she cleared the plates of the table.

"Hai~." Tsubaki drawled out as she went or more like tripped up the stairs. Nana sighed at her daughters antics and went to wash the dishes.

* * *

A couple of minutes later and Tsubaki bid her mother a farewell wearing a short-sleeved shirt with a black sweeter vests, a navy blue skirt with leggings and roller skates (her tennis shoes are in her hand along with her bag), and her brown wig and glasses.

As she was skating down the street, she met her neighbors Chihuahua that was yipping happily and began to pet it. While she was doing that Reborn came out of no where and began petting the dog too (which was happy with all the attention.)

"Why are you wearing those?" Reborn asked indicating about the shabby wig and thick glasses. Tsubaki shrugged and said that she feels more comfortable with them on when she's out in public. Reborn nodded, respecting the girls answer.

As they were petting the dog, Tsubaki didn't notice that she was being watched by a brown-haired girl who was in the trees with a blush on her face.

"Hahi!" she squealed happily. "Look at that baby! he's soooo kawaii~! I want to be his friend~!" She was about to jump out the tree to meet the baby, but her uniform got caught on a branch and she fell in a rose bush.

Meanwhile with Tsubaki and Reborn a girl with orange hair squealed and came running towards them. "Kyaa! what a cute baby!" she said causing Tsubaki to raise her head. The orange haired girl was the schools idol, Sasegawa Kyoko and one of the few people who didn't annoy her. though they never really talk to each other, Tsubaki liked her because she looked like a good person.

The blond was about to stand up but then she saw a girl with brown hair covered with leaves and scratches limp over.

"Is that kid your little brother?" she asked breathlessly. The fake brunnet fully stood up and answered her question.

"No he's not my little brother." she started then Reborn added "I'm her tutor who came from the Mafia in Italy."

"Wah~! really that's so cool!" said Kyoko while the leaf girl just squealed about how cute he was.

"Hahi!" the leaf girl suddenly said "I'm almost late for school! See you later you Three!" she yelled running to school.

"Bye~/ciao ciao/Goodbye!" they all said together not even thinking about when she said "see you later".

"Well I'm almost late too, so see you at school Sawada-san, little boy!" Kyoko said as she ran to school waving.

They both waved when Tsubaki said- "you sure are a chick magnet aren't you?" "That's one of the perks of being in the mafia." He replied. "Well mother will be happy to hear that if it works vice versa then." Reborn smirked and they began towards school.

* * *

About 10 minutes later after she bid farewell to Reborn, Tsubaki entered the classroom earning the attention of all her classmates and unfortunately, Nezu.

"SAWADA!" He yelled with his "angelic" voice. "HOW COME YOUR LATE AGAIN!" He continued as the students giggled and snickered at the scene they have seen many times before.

"Ah! well at least I'm not late to all of my classes, just yours." she drawled causing Nezu to turn red like a baboon's ass. "THAT'S IT SAWADA! DETENTION!" He roared.

"Hai, Hai~." She said while scratching her nose with her middle finger before going to her seat. Nezu was so furious that when Tsubaki was walking past his desk he stoke his foot out and tripped her causing her to fall on her face which caused the student's of 2A to giggle and laugh at her which caused Nezu to smirk at the girl a triumphant smile on his face.

Tsubaki slowly stood up, dusted her clothes off, turned around and said, "You should try clothes pinning your nuts up, people could trip over them and break their neck." then walked out of the room.

Reborn had watched the scene in a tree near the window and was having a hard time trying not laugh his ass off though a satisfied smirked made his way to the surface. The looks on everyone's faces especially the teacher's were just too priceless! The thought of training with his new student was starting to get more and more appealing.

* * *

Tsubaki was sitting on the grass under the shade of a tree. The wind was blowing the sun was shining as the white fluffy clouds drifted across it and you could hear the birds chirping, and tweeting, and singing the schools anthem...wait what?

Tsubaki sat up and saw a little yellow bird flying in circles singing her school's song. Not being shocked at the fact that a bird was actually singing, The girl just sat there and listened to the bird chirp a tune as she sung along, but was surprised to hear the cute voice squeak in pain.

She stood up and saw that a crow was attacking the little one. When she saw the big bird bite the little birds wing causing it to fall, she reacted by throwing her shoe at the big bird, nailing it in the head, knocking it out, and dived to catching the little bird in her hands.

Ignoring the pain, Tsubaki checked on the bird only to find it passed out and that it's wing was broken.

She immediately stood up and ran to the infirmary. Tsubaki put a little handmade splint on the birds wing and put it on a pillow. After that she was about to go get some water for the little guy but stopped when she heard a little peep. The bird woke up and looked at Tsubaki with it's small black eyes and chirped, "Thank you Herbivore lady."

Tsubaki nodded and said, "Your welcome, are you felling better? How's your wing?" The bird wiggled his broken wing and said, "Hibird fine, but what about Herbivore lady?" Tsubaki tilted her head and looked at the mirror above the sink. Her face was covered in scratches, her glasses were cracked, and her uniform was a little ripped. She turned back to the bird and said, "I'm okay, this always happens." The bird nodded and tweeted, "That's good. To repay Hibird's debt, Hibird will ask Hibari to only lightly bite to death." Tsubaki thought she heard that name before, but she couldn't remember so she just nodded and said," Okay thank you, but this "Hibari" might be worried about you. I can take you to him if you want?" Hibird shook left to right and said, "No thank you herbivore lady, Hibird can fly back on his own." Tsubaki was a little skeptical at first but just nodded any way. She opened the window and watched as Hibird thanked her again and flew off.

* * *

A boy with black raven hair was sleeping on the roof with his hands behind his head.

He woke up with his eyes still closed and yawned. He then opened his eyes and saw a yellow bundle come fluttering towards him and land on his knee. His eagle eye vision immediately zeroed on the bandaged wing of the bird.

"What happened?" he asked darkly and Hibird said, "Hibird was out singing when big bird came and hit Hibird and went to sleep."

The teen was not amused and made a mental note to turn that other bird into fried chicken, but then stopped when Hibird continued to talk.

"But before Hibird went to take a nap, Hibird was saved by a nice herbivore lady who put this thingy on Hibird." he said while wiggling his little wing. The boy raised an eyebrow and thought who that herbivore was while Hibird continued.

"So to repay debt, Hibird promised that Hibari would only bite her to death lightly." Hibari smirked at this only replying with a "Hn" and started leaving the roof to bite the herbivore for skipping class. Meanwhile, Tsubaki sneezed in her sleep and stirred in the infirmary bed.

* * *

_**This chapter is the longest one and I hopped you enjoyed it also I just loved writing Hibird he was just soooooo cuuuute~!**_

_**I will try to make my chapters longer so wait patiently you youngens!**_


	5. Shiko Yakaturo

LP4E

_**I am back with...**_

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

_**Warning: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **_

_**Update: 8/2/14**_

* * *

After Tsubaki's nap, she left the infirmary because school was long over.

She was walking down a hall but stopped when five figures stood a couple a feet away from her, one in particular in the front with a sneer on his lips.

His name was Shiko Yakaturo, typical rich popular jock douche bag pretty boy who loved to fuck with Tsubaki.

He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, electric blue eyes, almost 6'5, sharp handsome features, and played basketball.

Tsubaki and Yakaturo have been at each others throats since grade school when she was weak and timid.

Everyday he, his friends, and fan girls would harass her constantly and even gotten so bad that she became mute for two years.

He cut her hair the first time they met, took her food that she made at lunch time, and cut the head of the plush bunny she got from her grandfather. That was the accident that caused her to go mute.

When the day she turned seven came, instead of going to school to see that monster and his group. she ran to the park and began to cry.

As she was crying, she felt someone's presence and looked up to see a boy who looked a little older than she was standing in front of her.

They didn't say anything to each other for a while but that silence was shattered when she was slapped across the face.

She was stunned but was soon boiling with something she kept bottled up for so many years. Anger for the boy who slapped her, hatred for Yakaturo, rage for the man who abandoned her and her mother, and disgust for herself.

She was about to punch the boy's lights out, but stopped. Then she understood, She understood that this couldn't go on anymore, she understood that she had to fight for herself instead of waiting for someone to save her like some damsel in distress, She needed to fight back by using this emotion that was flowing through her like a river.

She turned towards the boy who opened her eyes and for the first time in two years she smiled and spoke. She gave him a hug and said-

**"Thank you."**

she burst in the classroom starling the living day lights out of the teacher, all the kids were outside playing because it was recess. She decided that she needed to stop this bullshit and started by cutting her hair with a pair a scissors on a desk and walking out leaving a dumb founded under paid middle age man. She found the asshole who was ruining her life, went up to him and punched him square in the face braking his nose and told him to fuck off, all the while destroying her weak personality and becoming the Tsubaki today and after that incident, Yakaturo and her have been at it ever since.

Later after being sent home early for injuring a student, Tsubaki went up to her mother and asked to be stronger. Shock colored her mothers face for many different reasons but in the end pure happiness, relief, and approval won out and so the training began.

At first it was torture. Early mornings were spent running miles, afternoons were spent sparing and getting knocked down many many times, and evenings would be spent for resting until the cycle would repeat.

It all paid off in the end and soon turned from a weak princess to a strong warrior. And what's a warrior without a enemy?

When people bullied her she would return the favor back. Though she rarely uses violence some tricks and pranks along the way made a big difference. And besides if there was a boy or two who would piss her off it's not like they couldn't live without a few teeth right? Right.

"Yo! Tsubaka!" He yelled with a loud voice that his fan girls found sooooo hoooot,_*blegh*. _

The king of assholes and his followers started to walk towards her in a "menacing" way while Tsubaki stood there with obvious annoyance radiating off her.

"So I heard you burned Nezu today and that you have quiet the vocabulary." Yakaturo said as his "friends" laughed. He reached his hand towards Tsubaki, but was stopped when she smacked his hand away hard.

"**Don't touch me**." she said a voice filled with disgust.

"Whew~!, you also still have quiet the temper too." he chuckled. He then grabbed Tsubaki by the shirt and slammed her in the wall.

**BAM!**

The sound echoed through the quiet halls followed by pin drop silence.

Yakaturo and Tsubaki glared daggers at each other while his followers just looked at each other nervously feeling the tense atmosphere.

"You know." purred Yakaturo suddenly. "It's a shame that you hide your eyes and hair under this garbage, they were really pretty."

He continued while reaching for her glasses, but was once again stopped by Tsubaki who grabbed his hand with enough force to break his wrist.

"**Touch me again and I will end you." **she all but spat at him, but all he did was chuckle amusingly. "wow~ kitty has claws."

He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head. She stiffened and tried to free her arms, but Yakaturo was stronger than her.

His groupies gapped in surprise while trying to calm down their friend, but one glare from him shut them up real quick.

He turned back to Tsubaki and sneered at her his face inching closer and closer. "You know, with a little work you can actually look a little cute." he whispered, but before anything could happen, he was once again interrupted not by Tsubaki, but a male voice.

* * *

Yakaturo sat at his desk during lunch trying to ignore the idiotic banter of his so-called friends and the annoying high-pitched chatter of girls trying to give him their lunch and flirt with him. The smell of sweets and perfume was starting to nauseate him, but he smiled nonetheless and politely declined their offer. His patience was wearing thin and it took all his might not to snap and kill everyone here, but his mood immediately changed when he heard a conversation between two girls next to him.

"Did you hear what Sawada did earlier?" asked a girl with long black hair, his ears perked up.

"No what?" said a short orange haired girl while Yakaturo listened intently.

"Well, when it was first period, she came in late like always." said the 1st girl.

"Right" said the 2nd girl. "So Nezu gave her detention and she flipped him off and that pissed off Nezu so he tripped her." continued the 1st girl.

"Really? how awful!" exclaimed the short-haired girl while Yakaturo silently contemplated Nezu's death.

"Yeah, but here's the thing. After he tripped her she got up like nothing happened and told him off." said the long-haired with a smirk.

"Well he deserved it! A teacher who does that to his students shouldn't teach at all!" Said the short-haired girl with a frown.

"But that Sawada girl really is something huh? We should try to invite her to lunch sometime." suggested the black-haired girl while the orange haired girl agreed whole heartily.

Yakaturo on the other hand laughed silently to himself. He could just imagine what his future wife said to the old fart and imagine her walking out the room right after to go somewhere to sleep for the rest of the day.

Yakaturo **loved **Tsubaki with his heart and soul ever since that day back in grade school.

When he was younger Yakaturo wasn't a happy child despite the money, good looks, and smarts. They were only just the fuel to his depression, anger, and slow growing insanity which no child should ever posses. Because off these "blessings" his parents never had the time to love him because "time was money" and he never had any real friends. Yakaturo quickly learned that all they wanted were his assets and not him, but he also quickly learned that he could make anyone do what he wanted with said assets. He had the world under his thumb and he thought he could make anyone do what he said. That is, until he meet her.

The first time Yakaturo first meet Tsubaki was when he was six and she was five.

It was spring and Yakaturo manged to get away from those annoying maids and butlers and escaped to a secluded park. He sat under a tree to sleep but before he did he heard a voice. He turned around and saw a cute little girl sitting on a stone bench surrounded by full bloom sakura tress. She had long vanilla blonde hair and warm brown eyes to contrast and peachy skin. She wore a white spaghetti sun dress with brown sandals and she was holding on to a white bunny stuff toy. Yakaturo also noticed that she was singing what sounded like a lullaby. Her voice was sweet and smooth like warm milk and honey and the blond was stunned silent.

He listened to the girl sing and sing many songs and before he knew, it was sunset.

"Ah! it's already this late. I should go before mama hits me with a frying pan again." Said the girl in a small voice. She then jumped off the bench and began running the opposite way from the stalker behind the tree.

Yakaturo was shocked beyond belief.

He had never seen a person or heard a voice so pretty and he immediately understood that he wanted- no** needed **her and wasn't going to give up until he got her.

And the next day at school he saw her again.

She was a transfer student at Namimori elementary and looked extremely nervous, but Yakaturo found it cute. At recess she got a welcome party by having the boys pull her hair because of its weird color. Yakaturo was curious as well so he cut a lock of her hair to keep. Tsubaki was interrogated by the class about her lunch and admitted that she makes her own lunch. Yakaturo wanted to try some so every day he would take her lunch. Tsubaki loved her plush bunny that she got from her grandfather whole-heartily. Yakaturo didn't like that so he cut its head off with a pair of scissors right in front of her. She cried and cried and Yakaturo decided that her crying face was adorable and he wanted to see it every day. After that day his Tsubaki stopped talking, he wonder why and when she wouldn't answer him he ordered his lackeys to make her talk. This continued for two years.

**Crunch! **"YA-KUN!"

He was on the ground, his nose was bleeding, it hurt extremely, his vision was a little hazy, but he could clearly see a goddess standing above him.

Her short golden hair blowing in the wind and he could have sworn her eyes turned orange, She was wearing the same white dress she had on when he first saw her and his blood was on her fist which was still clenched in front of her face which was blank of expression, but in her eyes you could see something. Not the sadness of fright she usually had when she saw him, but extreme hatred and anger. It made Yakaturo tremble in excitement and fear.

**"Fuck off."**

She said in a horse, melodic, cold voice and it made Yakaturo faint like a fangirl. Ever since that day his little bunny turned into a fierce lioness and fought back against him and his followers, so they fought and fought until they were in middle school.

Through the years Tsubaki began to wear that dirty mop of a wig and those horrendous glasses, he demanded her to take them off but she refused while flipping him off. It angered him beyond belief and he had a sneaky felling she did it because that, sigh, his wife was so rebellious but it only made her cuter.

It was after school and he was trying to walk by himself but those annoying insects clung on to him asking him to hang out which was code for leaches asking him to pay for everything. He was about to kill them of one by one, but stopped when he saw her. She was walking down the hall probably waking up from a nap, but stopped and stiffened when she saw him. He decided to play with his little bunny ignoring the murderous aura she was exuding and started to enjoy himself until one of those little bastards tried to stop him. Yakaturo sent him a glare and went back to his playtime, but before he could really have fun he was stopped again by an even more annoying voice, one who he hatted with a passion.

* * *

_**Done~! okay so I added an oc to this story and made him a yandere!**_

_**I adore yanderes they're so crazy!**_

_**Don't worry if you don't like him after the next chapter he wont be mentioned for a while**_

_**and also if you're wondering when are the real characters are gonna show up they will soon, very soon~**_

_**so I hope you enjoyed this chapter **_

_**bye~!**_


	6. REBORN!

LP4E

_***Crawls into spotlight* **_

_**H-hey ev-everyone *Choughhack* If you are wondering why i'm dying is because I had to do a mad dash of catch up for school and my mother forced us to clean the house top to bottom before we went on vacation and when you have a clean fanatic as a mother her interpretation of clean seems to not be on the same wavelength as yours definition of clean, especially if you are lazy like me.-.-;;**_

_**But now I'm back from viva las Vegas!**_

_**It was so much fun! From sex shops to cheap wedding chapels to the lights at night it was a wonderful sight!**_

_**Also...I just saw FROZEN!**_

**_yes I know I'm a year late but it was finally on demand and I just had to watch it_**

**_BEST MOVIE EVER~!_**

_**anyway! I've talked to much so...**_

_**chapter 5!...*faints***_

_**Warning: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

_**Update: 8/2/14**_

* * *

**"Eh? Yakaturo-kun?"**

A voice rings out in the now silent hallway.

All heads turn towards the voice.

four are shocked, one is livid, and another is grateful for the unknown boys interruption.

The voice belongs to Yamamoto Takeshi a handsome boy who has warm brown eyes and short, spiky, black hair and always has a smile on his face, but now a days that smile has dimed. He is very popular among the school like Yakaturo and is the star player on the baseball team.

The group just stare at each other for a long time and this gives Tsubaki a chance to escape.

When the boy came Yakaturo's grip on Tsubaki lessened and that gave her a chance to escape. She ripped her hands away from his grasp and kneed him in the stomach hard and pushed him on his cronies.

"GAH! GET HER!" he shouted, but Tsubaki ignored him and started to run in the direction of the brown-eyed boy, grabbed his hand, and continued running taking him with her.

They ran for a long time and hid in the sports equipment room. Tsubaki sat down in front of the door and tried to get as much air in her lungs as she could.

She would have to stay here for a while until that bastard got bored and left.

She was thinking how long she would have to be in here but froze when she heard another voice gasping for air. She turned her head only to see the boy who helped her escape on his hands and knees taking in deep breaths. She had been so preoccupied escaping that she didn't notice that she took the boy along with her.

"Ah! Crap I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag you along." Tsubaki said in an apologetic tone though her face was still clear of expression.

"Ahahaha! no worries, though I was a little surprised!" laughed the boy as he sat up and leaned against the wall next to tsubaki.

They sat there for a bit when the boy asked-"so what's your name?" "Ah. Sawada Tsubakimori, but you can just call me Tsubaki. She replied.

The boy smiled and said-"Well nice to meet you Tsubaki! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, but you can just call me Takeshi!"

Tsubaki nodded and said-"Nice to meet you too Takeshi." then they lapsed back into silence.

"Hey Tsubaki?" asked Yamamoto.

"Hmm?" said tsubaki.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" he continued.

"Sure" she agreed.

"It's about baseball, I'm having a really bad month and my performance hasn't been as good as it used to be and I'm wondering what I should do." He finished with a sad smile on his face.

Tsubaki sat there and listened to his problem despite the random deep question she already had her answer.

As she was about to give her answer the door she was laying on suddenly opened with a slam and she fell on her back.

She looked up only to meet a pair of cold grey eyes. There was a boy standing over her. He looked a bit older than her and had jet black hair. He wore a black blazer on his shoulders a white short sleeved dress shirt and black pants and on his arm was a red badge and he had an intense scowl on his face.

"Herbivore's" he growled. "What are you still doing here, schools been over for five hours now. Anyone who displays inappropriate conduct in Namimori shall be bitten to death." he continued while he pulled tonfas out of nowhere and swung down towards Tsubaki's head.

Luckily she rolled out-of-the-way and got past him outside. She looked to where she was and saw that there was a tonfa imbedded in the ground where her head was creating a small crater.

She saw Yamamoto try to get out as well, but was spot quickly by the pissed off prefect.

He was about to swing his tonfa down but stopped when he heard Tsubaki yell- "Hey you with the biting fetish! Bet you can't hit me with those punk ass metal chopsticks of yours!" And ran off.

Hibari's attention was then solely on her and he quickly began the hunt forgetting a lone Yamamoto.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was in trouble.

He had just come back from a long practice and was thinking about what he was going to do.

He hasn't been on his game lately, though his teammates say that nothing's wrong, but still it just feels wong to him.

As he was walking down the hall Yamamoto heard some voices so he went to check it out.

What he saw was quite shocking.

He saw six people in the hall around the corner. Four were looking at each other nervously, one was sneering with his face close to another, and one who looked stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He recognized the five boys as Shiko Yakaturo the star player of the basketball team and his teammates but he didn't recognize the girl who was pressed up on the wall.

She had brown messy hair, wore very thick glasses, and had bandages all over her. Yamamoto did the only thing he could do at that moment.

**"Eh? Yakaturo-kun?"**

And all eyes were on him in half a second.

Their faces ranged from shocked, pissed, and relived and they stood there looking at each other for a while.

Then suddenly the brown-haired girl knead Yakaturo in the stomach and pushed him on his friends causing them to topple over.

Yakaturo yelled telling them to get her, but didn't get the chance to move when the glasses girl ran towards Yamamoto, grab his hand, and began running taking him with her. He didn't say anything and just ran with her.

After a while of running they ended up in a storage room. While he tried to catch his breath the girl apologized and he said that he didn't mind.

They sat there for a while until Yamamoto asked for her name.

She said that her name was Sawada Tsubakimori and he introduced himself as well. They sat in silence again but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a peaceful welcomed silence that Yamamoto liked despite his happy go lucky nature.

He felt that he could tell her all his problems even though he just meet her, so... he did. He told her, a stranger, his troubles and fears. He had never told anyone his feelings not even his old man ever since his mom died. It confused Yamamoto that he could talk so freely to this girl. The silence went on for a bit and before it looked like she could say something she fell on her back when the door opened revealing a very angry Hibari.

He tried to hit Tsubaki but she rolled out of the way just in time and at the same time getting outside unfortunately Hibari saw Yamamoto and tried to bite him to death as well but before he could Tsubaki Provoked him to come after her instead which worked. He completely forgot Yamamoto and went after the girl.

Yamamoto was stunned, I mean who wouldn't after what he saw.

A girl you just met just saved your life from a pissed off monster and sacrificed herself that doesn't happen everyday you know. Usually it's the opposite.

Even though he was grateful he was still a bit sad that he didn't get an answer, oh well he could ask tomorrow.

Yamamoto was walking out of school thinking about what happened when he heard a sound from above.

He looked up and was surprised to see a giant **tree coming HIS WAY!?**

* * *

Hibari was irritated no not irritated angry no not angry **Pissed. **

After school for five hours he had chased around herbivores who were vandalizing Namimori and bit them to death which he had to admit was a little entertaining, but what pissed him off was a herbivore he found in a shed.

He was walking past it when he herd a sound in there he opened it only to found a herbivore with glasses and the baseball herbivore alone in a shed.

Hibari got angry because they have broken over three rules the moment he saw them and was going to bite them to death. He was going to start with the woman, but was surprised when she rolled out of the way dodging his tonfa. He was a little impressed maybe 0.1%, but quickly dismissed her turning towards the baseball herbivore.

He was about to lower his tonfa but stopped when the woman said- "Hey you with the biting fetish! Bet you can't hit me with those punk ass metal chopsticks of yours!" Completely forgetting the baseball herbivore he ran after the woman, but He had to admit she had guts to talk back to him.

He caught her in front of the school and swung his tonfa to the left which the woman blocked with her left wrist which left a very painful looking bruise. He swung his other tonfa to the right which she blocked with her right leg which also left a large bruise. She leapt back holding her wrist and was starring Him in the eyes with burning passion. Hibari was once again impressed. No one except his family ever had the guts to look him in the eye let alone be filled with something other then fear but this woman was different.

He smirked lightly but stopped when the woman fell to the ground. He knew that he didn't hit the woman that hard for her to pass out and he knew she didn't pass out from fear so why? but he got his answer seconds later when an orange flame flickered on her forehead and stood up in nothing but her bra and boy shorts which were both blue. "**REBORN!" **She yelled at the top of her lungs in a... German accent?

"Herbivore what are you doing?" The skylark growled annoyed at the sudden outburst.

**"I WILL DEFEAT THE PERVERT WITH MY DYING WILL!" **She continued in a very vocal accent.

The raven haired boy was already at the end of his patience (which was so little to begin with) and her yelling and insults pushed him over the edge. She dare take him lightly!?

He was about to charge in but stopped when the girl latched onto a nearby tree and pulled it out of the ground roots and all, and threw it at him. He ducked out of the way only to be met with another tree.

This continued for another three minutes until Hibari had enough and redirected an incoming tree into the air to god knows where.

He turned around to bite the woman to the fiery depths of **HELL**, but was enraged to see that she was nowhere to be seen. He was so angry that he snapped a tree in half with his tonfa.

He will find that woman even if he had to chase her to the end of the Earth.

'She will pay for defying me' The teen thought and a small sadistic smirk could be seen on his face,

* * *

Reborn saw everything. After his stupid student left the classroom he started to follow her secretly to see what she did in her daily life.

To put it simply it was interesting.

Reborn watched as his student saved a talking bird from a crow, get harassed by one of the most popular and handsome boys in school and have a benny hills style chase with him and his friends, befriend another really popular and handsome boy who plays baseball in a shed, duke it out with an infamous fightaholic prefect, break an ankle and a wrist, throw trees at him (which was his doing due to a certain bullet), and make it back home at exactly midnight in her underwear like nothing happened even after getting hit by two heavy metal objects which was maman's frying pan and Reborn's 100 ton Leon mallet and finished doing her homework at 3 o'clock, she still woke up at 7 o'clock AM when she smelt the coffee downstairs.

Reborn has seen many things in his life and this was one of the most entertaining. Ahh, he cant wait to tort- I mean tutor his baka student.

* * *

_** this was kinda hard to write so if this looks kinda weird im sorry! And excuse the spelling~!**_

_**Review if I should change anything~!**_

_**any way i'll try to post another chapter soon so BYE~!**_


	7. Have you always been blonde?

LP4E

_**Owarai**_: _**Holy shit! hello readers! I'm Owarai the awesome and I'm here to introduce this chapter since my stupid creator is not felling well.**_

_**So I shall bestow upon you...**_

_**CHAPTER 7! YAAAAY!**_

_**Warning: We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ya bastards!**_

_**Update: 8/2/14**_

* * *

As Tsubaki was walking to school she started thinking about how much she hated her life.

Her body was so sore you think she got hit by a bus, which to say is kind of true. Her ankle and wrist hurt from that pervert's stupid stick thingies (and she could have sworn she heard a piano somewhere), her arms hurt from throwing 15 fucking trees at him (to her annoyance was the doing of her evil tutor), her head hurt from the two blunt objects the monsters of her life hit her with, (who knew that a short old woman and a baby could hit so hard), and she was tired because she got roughly **four **hours of sleep (the only thing keeping her awake now is the coffee). You would think that in her state she would have passed out long ago or stayed home, but she didn't. Something in the back of her mind told her to get her ass to school and fast, so here she was fast limping her way to school following her instincts, And thank god she listened to them.

Imagine her surprise when she entered through the gates only to find the boy who helped her yesterday standing on the roof on the other side of the fence with a 'Holy fuck its the end of the world I now have nothing to live for' look on his face ready to jump any second.

Lets just say that olympic runners had nothing on her. As soon as she got to the top of the stairs for the roof, she slammed the door with enough force to rip it off its hinges and scared the living daylights out of everyone on the roof.

Tsubaki completely ignored everyone and headed straight towards Yamamoto.

"Tsubaka! what are you doing!?" yelled a background character. "Yeah! you will only make it worse!" yelled another as he tried to grab her resulting with a fist in his face knocking him out.

It looked like Tsubaki instinctively hit him because she didn't even look away and continued to walk towards the stupid boy on the other side of the fence.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked in an irritated tone.

Yamamoto turned his head and looked at Tsubaki with dead eyes.

"Oh, hey Tsubaki." He said in a cold tone while smiling an empty smile.

"Don't "hey" me, get from over their before you hurt yourself." she replied with a strict tone.

The teen chuckled lifelessly while turning to show his right arm in a sling and said-"Ah. I think you're a little to late for that warning." The secret blond stared at his broken arm and asked-"what happened?"

He chuckled again and answered-"It's rather funny as I was about to leave school a giant tree came out of nowhere and hit me in the arm."

The girl tensed, but no one noticed. "A-ah really... that's rather unlucky." She said nervously.

"Yeah it is but it doesn't matter anymore since it's all gonna end here anyway." he said in a hollow tone while.

She sighed. "And they call me stupid."

"Huh?" He asked.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit? I mean it's just a broken arm, the longest it gonna take to heal should be two or three months. Do you really want to throw your life away because of that?" She said in monotone.

The boy turned around and gave her a cold stare. "What do you know your just Tsubaka." He spat.

"I know I wouldn't be dumb enough to kill myself over such stupid thing." she replied back in a hard tone.

Takeshi's eyes narrowed and he banged both of his hands on the fence.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" He yelled at her with anger in each syllable.

Everyone either had wide eyes or gaping mouths, but Tsubaki just stood there in the same spot she stood since she started talking to the angered boy.

"BASEBALL IS MY LIFE AND BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID ARM I'M USELESS! THE DOCTORS SAY THAT THERE'S A 90% CHANCE THAT IT WONT HEAL THE WAY I WANT IT TO MEANING I MAY NEVER PLAY AGAIN! JUST BECAUSE YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING AND YOU DONT HAVE SOMETHING YOU LOVE DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW-"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **Tsubaki screamed cutting off Yamamoto and silencing everything. She was trembling with pure rage and was having trouble breathing normally. She slowly reached for her glasses with trembling fingers and took them off and looked him straight in the eyes. Yamamoto eyes widen and felt his breath hitch in his throat. Her eyes were glowing a burning orange and you could see the fire burning in the glowing orbs.

"**You tell me to shut up and stop acting like I know you but you talk like you know me." **She said in a very dangerous tone causing everyone on the roof to shiver. **"Open your eyes you fucking idiot. Your just trying to use a permanent solution to a temporary problem. You're also being selfish brat. Do you have any idea what would happen if you died? your friends and family would mourn, your teammates would probably not have the spirit to play the sport they love, your fans would be distraught, and all you can think about is a stupid broken arm! LOOK AROUND YOU DUMBASS! LOOK AT ALL THE PEOPLE HERE TRYING TO STOP YOU FROM TURNING INTO A PANCAKE! LOOK AT WHERE YOUR STANDING! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BECOME JUST A HUGE STAIN ON THE CONCRETE!? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO LEAVE EVERYONE WHO LOVES YOU BEHIND OVER SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID!? HUH!? WELL THEN FINE IF YOU REALLY THINK THE WORLD IS OVER FOR YOU THEN GO AHEAD AND JUMP!, BUT I HAVE ONE WARNING FOR YOU! IF YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY THROW YOU OFF THIS FUCKING BUILDING MYSELF!" **

Yamamoto was shocked, hell everyone was shocked. They had never seen Tsubaka lose her cool. Many people tried to get her angry or yell, but when she didn't (and sometimes hit them for it) it just irritated them, but now that she was angry, everyone was glad it wasn't directed at them.

Yamamoto stood there looking at Tsubaki with wide eyes that were filling with light.

She was right about everything.

He started thinking about what his dad would do and he knew how distraught he would be if he jumped, he thought about his teammates and fans and how sad they would be. And he thought about how **she **would feel, his mother. Would she be disappointed, sad, or angry that she had to meet her son again at the age of fifteen? Either way he didn't like any of the possibilities and was slowly starting to realize where he was.

The spiky haired boy looked down, gasped, and quickly jerked back into the fence.

What was he doing on the other side of the fence!? He needed to get over or else he would fall!

He was quickly climbing over the fence to safety (much to the relief of everyone on the roof) when there was a loud snap.

The fence broke before he got all the way over and he was staring to fall.

The students gasped and screamed and Yamamoto's mind blanked but was soon pulled out of his trance when Tsubaki grab his arm at the last moment and pulled him to safety.

The students Relaxed and gave a sigh of relief, but that was short-lived when they realized that it was Tsubaki who was falling now and they watched in horror when she disappeared from their view.

Yamamoto was on the ground frozen in a trance. All he could think of were the words of the girl who saved his life three times as tears rolled down his cheeks.

_**"Now this is something you should die for."**_

* * *

Hibari was on his way to the roof to bite the herbivores that were crowding.

One of his subordinates to him that the baseball herbivore was going to jump and he was going to put a stop to it before his Namimori was defaced, that is until he heard screaming and saw a girl falling from the roof.

With speed faster than sound, he ran and caught her just in time.

He was surprised that the girl was the same one he fought last night and that she didn't have her glasses, was blonde, and was passed out.

He wondered why she fell from the roof instead of the baseball herbivore.

He looked up and immediately knew why.

He saw that the rusty fence was broken and that the school was looking over the roof including the baseball herbivore.

He also saw that a wig was stuck on a nearby tree.

He smirked and thought how stupid the girl was and started walking to the infirmary away from the eyes that were now wide as saucers.

* * *

Reborn was watching everything from another tree and was secretly proud of his student. She saved a life and was willing to sacrifice her own for her friend and luckily the one she saved was a natural born hitman. He would do nicely in the family.

* * *

It was dark when Tsuabaki woke up and her first thought was if she was in heaven, hell, or purgatory. Well whatever it was they better have coffee and T.V.

She realized that she was just in the infirmary bed and sat up.

She felt a presence next to her and looked to find Yamamoto sleeping next to her with his head in his arms on the bed.

She didn't want to disturb him and was just about to let him sleep, but he stated waking up.

As soon as He saw her awake he shot up straight and gave her a warm smile that was genuine.

"Hey Tsubaki! How you holdin up?" He asked.

"I'm okay, but some coffee would really help." She replied. They sat in silence for a while, but then Yamamoto broke it.

"I'm sorry." "Eh?"

She stared at the boy whose head was looking down at his lap.

"I'm sorry for what I said back there. I was delusional and I didn't know what I was doing. I thought I was never going to play again and that everyone was going to think I was useless and-!" Yamamoto was apologizing but got cut off when Tsubaki started to pat his head.

"It's okay, apology accepted." Yamamoto gave a relived sigh and smiled. She gave him a smile of her own when Takeshi looked at her confusedly. "Ne, Tsubaki?" He asked. "Hm?"

"Have you always been blonde?" He continued to point at her head.

Tsubaki sat there for a few moments and placed her hands on her hair and pulled it towards her eyes to examine it.

•

•

•

"Shit."

* * *

**_Owarai: Reveiw or Die~! ^o*_**


	8. Well a hello to you too

_**I embarrassed myself so bad today! I got up thinking that I had school today when it was actually Saturday. I got dressed and everything! -/- Man I'm stupid!**_

_**Owarai/Juudai/Teichi: We know you are.**_

_**T-T**_

_**Warning: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Update: 8/2/14**_

* * *

Tsubaki was walking down the hall getting irritated by the second. "You'd think they never saw blonde hair before." She thought crossly as her schoolmates looked and pointed at her while others whispered behind their hands.

Right now Tsubaki was not wearing her wig and glasses since she lost both in the accident yesterday.

She always hated the glares people gave her when she was out in public without her disguise and now she was forced to endure them.

'If that basketball jock bastard saw her now he'd have a field day.' She grimaced. Good thing he wasn't coming back for a while due to a "family" problem.

Since she was to deep in thought Tsubaki didn't notice that those stares she was receiving weren't glares but eyes of awe, admiration, jealousy, and...hunger?

The whole student body were shocked even the teachers.

Who knew that Tsubaka, the stupid, good for nothing, lazy, nerdy looking, smart mouth, violent tom boy was actually CUTE!

She was blonde (which really won a number of admirers) and now that she wasn't wearing those stupid glasses you could see her eyes which were big despite them being half closed and a warm brown.

Even though she was prettier the bullies still didn't leave her alone though there were a little less of them now and the missing percentage was made up by more vicious females and love struck boys.

Suddenly Tsubaki yawned in a way that would remind you of a kitten and rubbed her eye like one with her long sleeve causing everyone to blush at the cute sight.

Most of the girls looked at her in jealousy while a handful looked at her in admiration (I mean she **did** save the school's most popular boy's life) while the boys looked at her in a rather..ahem! Inappropriate way. Lets just say while she wasn't in the beauty column she was definitely in the MOE~3 one.

Some boys had been brave (or stupid) enough to talk to her which resulted in pain that could have been avoided both emotionally and physically. Mostly the later, In fact Yamamoto was coming up to her right now...Wait what?

* * *

As Tsubaki was walking a boy stood in her way.

She looked up and said- "Good morning Takeshi."

"Morning' Tsubaki!" Want to walk to class together?" He asked while smiling. She nodded and began to walk ahead, but the girl didn't notice when he was behind her, He glared at the bystanders around them causing them to flinch and pale.

"You comin' or not?" She called out to him and he did a complete 180, smiled brightly, and began to chase after her like a puppy.

'Scary.' All the students thought at the same time while gulping.

Like what was said earlier, some people actually tried to talk to Tsubaki which resulted in pain in two different ways. Physical (because Tsubaki would instinctively hit them on accident) and emotional (which Yamamoto would mentally scar them with a glare that could cut cement), so the baseball player has kept all of them at bay.

Though he was still his usual friendly self he could get very scary when Tsubaka was involved. So since they wanted to live they decided to give them some space. you know, just to calm him down.

* * *

Later in first period the teacher had some news to share with class 2A.

"Class!" She exclaimed with a weird blush on her face getting the attention of the students. "Today we're going to have a transfer student!"

"A transfer student?" "This late in the year?" While the students were talking amongst themselves She shouted for the new student to come in.

The door opened to reveal a silver haired boy with green eyes. He looked like a delinquent and had a pretty intense scowl on his face.

"This is Gokudera Hayato and he came from Italy!" The teacher practically squealed.

"Italy!?" "That's awesome!" "He's so smexy~!" "Must...make...fan..club!"

"Now Gokudera-san! Would you introduce yourself to the class!" The middle age woman asked, but was ignored when Gokudera started walking towards Tsubaki who was reading Hunter X Hunter not even noticing the boy coming straight towards her.

The Italian boy greeted the blonde girl with a hard kick to her desk causing it to topple over with a loud bang. Everything was quiet and no body moved an inch. Tsubaki sat there for a few moments still looking at her book.

"Well a hello to you to." She said calmy as she looked up at the rude boy.

All he did was glare at her and sat in the desk behind her. She sighed and stood to pick up her damaged desk.

"Hey Tsubaki, you know that guy?" Yamamoto asked as he helped her with the desk.

"Nope never seen him in my life." The baseball player just hmm'd and turned to give a chilling glare towards the silver haired male who returned it with a burning one which of course went unnoticed by our lazy heroine.

* * *

It was now after school, and after ignoring all the glares she received (mostly from a certain foreigner) Tsubaki was finally going home.

That is until said foreigner stopped her. "I will never accept you. With a lazy stupid person like you as the boss the family will be doomed, so I will kill you and become the Tenth!" He all but spat at her.

Tsubaki stood there her face blank of expression, but then held up three fingers.

"First of all you really need to learn how to greet people better, second, I will become the boss so tough nuts for you, and third, bring it on bitch." She said while flipping him off.

Gokudera turned beet red in anger and pulled out two sticks of dynamite from out of nowhere.

"DIE!" He screamed and threw the now lit explosives at the brown eyed girl.

Tsubaki jumped back just in time only to meet another explosive, but before it could blow the wick was extinguished by a bullet.

"Ciaossu." Said a squeaky voice next to her. She turned around and saw her tutor with a gun in his hand. "Arigato Katekyo." Said Tsubaki to her tutor.

"Smoking bomb Hayato. You came earlier then I expected." Reborn said to the angered boy.

"Eh~? So he's from the mafia?" Asked the blonde.

"Yeah, he's a member of the family, though this my first time seeing him." Replied the infant.

"So your the Reborn eh?, is it true that if I kill this girl I'll become the tenth?" Asked Gokudera.

"Yes it is, now continue with the killing." Answered Reborn as he drank his coffee nonchalantly.

"Eh~? What the hell Katekyo? Why would you send him to kill me?" Whined Tsubaki while pouting.

"Because I wanted to, now fight him with your dying will." He replied while raising his gun at the girls head.

"Dying what now?-" but she was cut off as the bullet went in her head. She fell to the ground with a thud and was still for a few moments, but then a burning orange flame blazed on her forehead. Her eyes snapped open showing two pairs blazing orange and her clothes disintegrated leaving her in only her underwear.

"REBORN!" She roared in her foreign accent. "I WILL DEFEAT THE TERRORIST WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Gokudera, though surprised at the sudden energy and...German accent, stood his ground and began throwing his dynamite at the half naked girl.

He would throw his explosives but the girl would just extinguish the bombs before they exploded.

He got desperate and tripled the bombs, but he dropped them.

And as he stood there waiting for his death, he was tackled to the ground just in time before the bombs exploded. Emerald green meet chocolate brown, Tsubaki was on top of the boy seeming to have gone out of her dying will mode.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a concerned tone getting off the boy who seemed to be in shock.

She was surprised when the teen abruptly went into a knelling postion and looked up at her with eyes sparkling with admiration.

"I WAS MISTAKEN! YOU ARE THE ONE FIT TO BE THE BOSS! I WILL FOLLOW YOU TENTH!" Gokudera yelled.

..."Eh?" That was all Tsubaki could say in her position. I mean first he wanted to kill her and now he looked like he was her number one fan.

"Well looks like you got your second subordinate Tsubaka, congratulations." Reborn said as he jumped on Tsubaki's head.

"Actually, I never wanted to be the Tenth in the first place, I just came here to test out the candidate, but now that I met you I know that you will become the Tenth! And I would be honored to be your subordinate!" The boy said with eyes of adoration.

Tsubaki stood there her bangs covering her eyes. "I don't need a subordinate." She said and Gokudera could feel the beginnings of crushing disappointment in his chest.

"But, I could use a right hand man and a friend." She continued as she knelt in front of the Italian and smiled warmly. Gokudera's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to cry. He looked down and said- "H-hai Tenth!"

* * *

A little later as the two teens were walking (Reborn left awhile ago) and Gokudera fussing over Tsubaki and her lack of clothing they ran into Yamamoto.

"Hey Tsubaki! What happened to your clothes?" He asked as his eyes narrowed on the silver haired boy who glared back "And why is he here?" He continued smiling, but his eyes told a different story.

"shut it you baseball bastard! How dare you talk to the Tenth like that!" Yelled Gokudera pulling out his dynamite.

"They disintegrated and he's my new friend so don't worry." She answered back not noticing the glaring match going on.

"Ah Really? Well you could use my jersey if you want?" The black haired boy asked as he pulled off his jersey.

"Thanks" she muttered as she pulled on the shirt.

"Ah! Tenth you can also wear this!" Exclaimed Gokudera as he pulled out a pair of shorts from nowhere.

"...Thank you." She said while sweat dropping as she pulled on the shorts that fit her perfectly.

"Your welcome tenth!" He yelled looking proud.

"...Hey...Takeshi?" Asked Tsubaki suddenly.

"Hmm?" Yamamoto said while smiling as they walked out of the school.

"Why...is there...blood on your bat?" Yamamoto just smiled bigger and Tsubaki decided she didn't want to know.

* * *

**What Yamamoto was doing:**

Yamamoto just finished practice and was trying to find Tsubaki.

He still couldn't believe that when he woke up in the morning and his arm was perfectly healed and even better than ever.(It probably had something to do with a dream he had of a baby angel with a gun and a chameleon.) He was going to tell the brown eyed girl about how his pitching speed had gotten faster when he heard a conversation among three boys.

"Hey! Have you seen how Tsubaka looks now!?" Yelled one of the three. "Yeah I know! She's cute as fuck!" Said the second boy. "Hey. Do you want to ask her to hang out with us?" Said the third and the other two nodded excitedly.

Yamamoto stood there in the shadows as a creepy smile made his way to his lips and his eyes narrowed in a scary and dangerous way. 'Now this isn't good those guys are going to bug Tsubaki and I can't let that happen.'

He chuckled darkly as he made his way to the group of boys while tapping his bat on his shoulder.

* * *

_**Yay! Gokudera's here! And he shall be the second member of the TGDs! (Tsubaki Guard Dogs) and the next chapter we shall have another meeting with the black haired prefect! And I know I made Yamamoto Ooc, but that's the point!**_

_**And also I wont update until i have five chapter done, but don't worry ill try to get them done as soon as I can, but i'd rather have quality over quantity.**_

_**Dont forget to review!**_

_**Bye! Bye!**_


	9. Lambo Bovino! bad ass hitman extrodinare

_**LP4E**_

_**WOOOO! NEW CHAPTER!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Update: 8/2/14**_

* * *

"REBORN! DIE!" Was what Tsubaki woke up to in the morning.

On her window seal was a child no more than five. He was wearing a cow printed suite and had a black afro with horns on both his hands was what looked like a hand gun and he was pointing it straight at her tutor. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

He was then hit with the Leon mallet by a still sleeping Reborn and flew straight out the window. A few moments later Tsubaki heard the door bell ring, her mother's voice, and later the same child came in through her door.

"LONG TIME NO SEE REBORN! IT'S ME THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA!" The boy named Lambo yelled.

When he saw that Reborn was still asleep, he got angry and tried to stab the sleeping infant with her mothers favorite knife.

He was then bitch slapped into her wall and started crying.

"WAAAAH! L-LAMBO BAV-BAVINO! BAD ASS HITMAN EXTRODINARE WHO LIKES ANYTHING GRAPED FLAVOR HAS BEEN HIT AND IS IN NEED OF A POPSICLE! WAAAHAA!"

By this point Tsubaki is wide awake and finds the child absolutely adorable (not that she would ever tell anyone this) and wants to cheer him up, so she walks up to the boy and gives him a jar of candy she had on her desk.

Ignoring the don't-take-candy-from-strangers rule, he snatched the jar from her hands and began to gobble it down. "Lambo-shama likesh you! You can be hish right hand man!" He said with candy in his mouth.

"Okay." Tsubaki simply answered and was kicked in the back of the head for it.

"Tsubaka, you're a mafia boss, he's supposed to be your subordinate." Reborn said as he took his place on Tsubaki head.

"Gyahahaha! Reborn its time to meet your maker!" Yelled Lambo as he pulled out another hand gun from his afro (this time with bullets) and aiming it at Reborn.

The small hitman just slapped the cow child with a Leon fly swatter without looking and went back to play with Tsubaki's hair.

Said girl went over and picked up the crying boy and started to cradle him. "Reborn do you know this boy?" She asked.

"No I don't, besides I don't associate with lower ranked families." He replied while striking a cool pose in a spotlight.

"Wow~" she thought as she looked at her tutor. "Now Tsubaka get dressed before your late for school." The baby said as he smacked the blonde with the Leon swatter. "Hai~"

* * *

"TENTH! GOOD MORNING!/Mornin' Tsubaki!" yelled Gokudera and Yamamoto at the same time when she opened her door.

"BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE TENTH LIKE THAT!?" The bomber shouted as he rounded on the other boy taking out his dynamite.

"Ahahahah! Your taking out those fireworks again?" The baseball player laughed as the other teen looked ready to commit murder.

"Good morning Takeshi, Hayato." Tsubaki said while yawning. Gokudera quickly turned towards his boss, but blinked when he saw something in her hands.

"Ne Tsubaki what's that?" Asked Yamamoto while pointing to the object she was holding. The thing in her arms shifted and turned sleepy eyes towards the two new people who arrived. "Tsu-nee, who are they?" He said as he snuggled closer to his "big sister."

"Lambo. This is Gokudera Hayato and this is Yamamoto Takeshi. You guys this is Lambo." Tsubaki explained to her "little brother" and her friends.

"Hey there little guy!" Yamamoto greeted the child while Gokudera grumbled something about stupid cows.

"You guys can be Lambo-sama's subordinates. Now go get me some candy." He mumbled while waving them off.

Yamamoto just laughed while Gokudera looked scandalized. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU STUPID COW!? I'M ONLY THE TENTHS RIGHT HAND MAN!" He yelled pulling out his dynamite.

"Lambo, where are your manners? I want you to apologize to them now." Tsubaki said in a stern tone. Lambo looked reluctant, but apologized any way.

"Sorry Yama-nii, sorry stupidera." "Ahahaha! It's alright!/Hey!"

Tsubaki sighed and began walking away from a arguing Lambo and gokudera and Yamamoto. She didn't know why, but she felt it was to dangerous for them to enter the school with her.

* * *

She got to school right when it was a good ten minutes before it started, but no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" She thought. Suddenly Tsubaki sensed a strong killing intent (and heard a piano somewhere) and jumped out-of-the-way of an incoming tonfa.

Where the blonde had once stood now had a black-haired prefect that had an aura of blood lust.

"Girl." Hibari growled. "Prepare to be bitten to death!"

"Eh~? Why I didn't do nothing yet." The girl pouted while narrowing her eyes and getting into a stance.

The black-haired boy ignored her question and began to run up to her.

She saw a nearby metal pipe and grabbed it. Metal on metal clashed causing sparks to fly off. They pushed off each other and the battle continued. After five minutes they abandoned their weapons and began what you would call, "A Hollywood style action fight." The future boss blocked all the prefects attacks and vice versa. Hibari swiped his leg and tripped the girl. She fell, but got on both hands and tried to kick the other in the chin. He grabbed her leg and threw her at a nearby tree. She hit it so hard it cracked and she fell to her hands and knees, clutching her side, panting hard, and glaring up at the prefect.

Said boy on the other hand hadn't even broke a sweat and you could see a small blood-thirsty smile as the violent teen ran to deal the finishing blow.

Then...it happened.

What you are about to hear will go on in history as one of the greatest feats that has ever been accomplished and will be passed down on to generations to come.

Hibari Kyoya, the number one most violent and dangerous person in the country that could make grown men cry just by** thinking** of them, was punched in the face by a girl who was younger than him, out of breath and injured.

The prefect was so stunned his head was still in the same place as it was when he was punched and his eyes were slightly big with a red bruise forming on his cheek.

Tsubaki was standing on unsteady legs with her arms at her side and panting hard. She had to plan that hit at the right second or he would have dogged it, but she knew he would never fall for that again. 'Ah~ this isn't good." She thought. 'I'm starting to black out.' And that's what she did.

The sound of a thud woke the male out of his trance. He looked at the fallen girl, "hmph'd" and started walking away while thinking he would bite the girl to death for being late tomorrow.

* * *

Tsubaki woke up with a groan and cracked her eyes open. This was even worse than the last time she fought the pervert. Her head hurt, her ribs hurt, her arms hurt, her everything hurt.

She tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't because she was in the infirmary bed and was tucked in really tight. She also noticed that other was a weight on her chest and found that Lambo was sleeping comfortably on her.

She smiled warmly at the boy and shifted her arms trying to break out of her cotton restraint.

The door opened and a silver and black-haired boy entered the room with drinks in their hands. When they saw that their friend/boss was awake they immediately rushed over to her side.

"TSUBAKI!/TENTH!" They yelled in unison waking up a dozing Lambo. "Tsu-nee? Are you ok?" He mumbled sleepily while huddling closer to the girl.

The girl gave a small smile and said- "I'm okay. You can go back to sleep." The cow child nodded slightly and went back to dreaming.

"Hey Tsubaki. Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked in a concerned tone with eyes sharp.

"Yeah..tch!" She winced when she tried to sit up.

"Tenth you should lay down and rest." The bomber said as he tried to lay the girl back down. "I'm all right Hayato, no need to wor-" The blond said, but was cut off when her friend started to bang his head on the ground **hard**.

"TENTH! I'M! SORRY! FOR! BEING! A! USELESS! RIGHT! HAND! MAN!" He screamed while banging his head for every word.

Tsubaki went up to him and held his head in her hands right before he hit his head again and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Hayato." She stated firmly. "You are not useless and the same goes for you too Takeshi." Yamamoto flinches and looks down. "In fact I'm the useless one here." The blond uttered while clenching her fists.

"I could only land one punch on that bastard, if I can only do that then I'm not fit to be a boss. I'm too weak." At this point she was gritting her teeth and her hands were trembling.

"I resolved to become stronger, but it isn't that easy." She took in a shaky breath and looked her two friends in the eyes with fiery orange ones. "So even if I have to climb the tallest mountain or tread the hottest dessert, I will become stronger."

Gokudera and Yamamoto were shocked into silence. They have never seen eyes with such resolve or passion in their life. They were entranced by those pools of fight spirit that they stopped breathing and only one thought went through their minds.

"I want to follow her."

"Ciaossu." Said a voice breaking the spell that was cast. All three heads turn towards Reborn who stood at the foot of the bed with a small smirk on his face. "Well if you really meant what you said Tsubaka, then stop lazing around, we got training to do."

"Hai!"

* * *

What Reborn was doing:

Reborn never felt sympathy before, but after looking at the number the baseball player did on those three idiots yesterday, he decided to try to save the lives of every male in school and maybe Japan. So he had managed to get the school together for an assembly and dresses in a black suit and sun glasses with a Leon neuralyzer, erased their memories of the week.

Hopefully that should keep the crazy boy calm at least for a while. (Though it was kinda useless, because after the two guard dogs found his stupid student close to death, they went around beating the ever-living shit out of at least half of the male students. So the hitman had to erase their memories again and say that they just got run over by a horde of rhinos.)

* * *

**Okay! Sorry if this seems rushed or choppy to you! m(_ _)m. (I worked on this over the days and kinda got confused.)**

**In the next chapter our EXTREME onii-san will appear!**

**BYE!**


	10. To give her my thanks

_**LP4E**_

_**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with another chapy! Please enjoy (^o^)/**_

_**Warning: I do not own KHR**_

_**Chapter 9 1/2**_

* * *

"I. Hate. **Math**."

Tsubaki said plainly and full of truth. "Doesn't matter Tsubaka get it done." Reborn retorted.

Right now Tsubaki was being held at gun point by her tutor. She was supposed to redo all the math tests she failed since the beginning of the year (which was every math test she had taken) in less than an hour. She wasn't even a quarter done and she only had fifteen minutes left.

To say the least she was in quite the predicament.

* * *

After 15.99 minutes Reborn was about to shoot her, but just then Nana came in. "Oi smart ass, baby, dinners ready." She announced. "Coming maman/hai~ you old bat" said the two simultaneously.

Tsubaki was then hit in the head with the infamous frying pan and started off down stairs tripping over them of course.(It was that same damn step.)

As she was about to go into the kitchen the door bell rang. "I got it." The blond called out. She opened the door and was greeted by three smiles. Two from her friends and one from an older version of her friend.

"GOOD EVENING TENTH! I HOPE WE'RE NOT INTERRUPTING YOUR DINNER!" Gokudera greeted.

"Ahaha! Hey Tsubaki! Sorry for dropping in this late." Yamamoto said looking sheepish. "But my pops said he wanted to meet you." He continued while pointing at the old Yamamoto. The man smiled and held out a box towards the girl.

"Hello! I'm Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's old man."

Tsubaki (surprisingly) was raised with good manners so she greeted back.

"Hello Yamamoto-san my name is Sawada Tsubakimori" she said while bowing. "It's been a pleasure being friends with your son."

"Ahahaha! How well-mannered!"

"Hey brat! What's taking so..." The girl's mother faded out as she looked at the surprise guest.

Suddenly the middle age woman grabbed her daughter and speed to the end of the hall looking at her with gleaming eyes and a nosebleed.

"Tsubaki! Why didn't you tell me you knew such hot boys!?" The brunet practically squealed at her.

"I didn't because I knew you'd try to molest them." The blond answered with a straight face.

"Well duh! Who wouldn't!?"

"Me."

"How on Earth are you my daughter!?" You have friends like those and you're not seducing them!?"

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"What do you-!? GAH! Why did I give birth to such a dense tom boy!?"

While this mother/daughter exchange was going on the three men stared at them bewildered and confused.

"Um? Excuse me?" Yamamoto said.

The two females turned towards the three and Nana shot straight towards them with a wide smile and speed not fit for a middle age woman.

"Hello! You guys must be Tsubaki's friend! I'm Nana Sawada her mother!" She introduced sweetly.

"GOOD EVENING TENTH'S MAMAN! I'M GOKUDERA HAYATO! TENTH'S RIGHT HAND MAN!" The bomber introduced while bowing a perfect ninety degree angle.

"Good evening mam! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and this is my father Yamamoto Tsuyoshi." The brown-eyed boy said with a wide grin.

Nana froze when she heard that name. "Y-Yamamoto T-T-Tsuyoshi?" She repeated slowly her smile still frozen on her face.

The four others stared at the woman with confused expressions until recognition dawned upon Tsyoshi's face.

"Ah! Na-chan!" He said happily. "T-Tsu-kun?" She stuttered while blushing madly.

The baseball player and the future boss gaped at their respective parents.

"N-Na-chan?" The athlete said surprised. "Tsu-kun?" The lazy girl asked with an eye brow raised.

The boy's father nodded. "Un! She, your mother, and I were childhood friends! Ahahaha good times!"

"R-r-really?"

"Yep! In fact they were both the bosses of the AnS!"

"WHAT!?" Shouted the daughter and son together in disbelief.

Confused about the name Gokudere spoke up. "Tenth I apologize for asking, but what is the AnS?"

Recovering from her shock The brown-eyed girl explained. "A-AnS or Ame no Sora, was the Yakuza group that my mother and her friend were in charge of when they were my age."

"Really!? They were the bosses at fourteen!?" Exclaimed Gokudere.

"Y-y-yeah, they combined their gangs together and fought againts the Shiun gang and the Kagayaku Taiyō gang for territory in Japan." Continued Yamamoto.

"THAT'S AMAZING! STRONG LEADERSHIP MUST RUN THROUGH THE FAMILY IF THE TENTHS MOTHER WAS THE BOSS OF HER OWN GANG!" The silveret shouted with respect in his eyes.

"Na-chan it really is so good to see you again!" The middle age man said with glee in his eyes.

"Yes it really is, would you three like to come in for dinner?" She asked with bliss in her eyes, arousing suspicion in her daughter.

"OF COURSE NOT SAWADA-SAMA, I COULDN'T INTRUDE ON YOU AND THE TENTH!" Gokudere refused looking scandalized.

"Yeah we don't want to be rude Sawada-san." Yamamoto said while Tsyoshi looked disappointed.

The mother smiled warmly at the two boys. "It's okay! The more the merrier right! And please don't use my last name, it makes me sound like an old woman ("you are" *BANG!*) Just call me maman!"

Tsubaki noted (while rubbing her head) that the teens looked shocked at the proposal. "I wonder why?" She thought.

"Yeah why not? Then we can be like siblings. If you want to that is." The blond finished weakly while blushing slightly. She was an only child so it would be nice to have older brothers.

This seemed to shock the boys even more.

"H-hai maman." The bomber stuttered red in the face.

"Ahaha. Sure thing m-maman." The baseball player said with his hands behind his hands, blushing slightly.

The two women smiled. "Well then come inside before the food gets cold." Nana said.

Tsuyoshi's grin widens. "I finally get to taste Na-chans cooking after so long!"

Said woman blushed lightly and stomped into the kitchen angrily embarrassed leaving a smiling dad and three confused children.

* * *

The dinner was quite enjoyable after that. Gokudere and Lambo would argue with each other and fight over food, Yamamoto would try to calm them down while laughing and complimenting Nana's cooking, like his son, Tsuyoshi would also praise the woman's cooking and would tell stories about their childhood days, Nana would get embarrassed by the compliments and stories and would angrily mumble or fan girl over her daughters friends, Tsubaki would be a smart ass and would embarrass her mother ( of course provoking her mother to smack her in the head with a cooking utensil), and Reborn just sat quietly observing everything (though Tsuyoshi did look surprised when his eyes landed on the baby).

* * *

After dinner and dessert (coffee cake brought by Tsuyoshi along with sushi from his shop) everyone said goodbye. Tsuyoshi called out to Tsubaki at the last-minute and ran up to her and put something in her hand.

It was a charm bracelet with a blue rain drop and a red storm cloud.

"Thank you." He said in a sincere voice.

"Eh? For what?" She asked confused.

"For saving my son back then. You truly like your mother and my late wife. Angels in disguise."

Tsubaki (and a hiding Nana behind the corner) blushed red.

"I-I dont-"

"No. What you did has saved our family and I would like to thank you for that. You truly are a sweet girl." He insisted warmly.

Tsubaki, though flustered at the comment, nodded while looking down.

The father chuckled lightly and ruffled the blond's hair.

"You and your mother can also visit the shop whenever you want, on the house!" He said while parting.

Tsubaki made a sound of consent. She went inside and closed the door.

She looked at her new bracelet and smiled.

'Perhaps having a noisy dinner isn't so bad after all'

* * *

The father chuckled lightly and walked towards his son who had a confused expression on his face.

"What were you guys talking about?" The boy asked his father.

Tsuyoshi just smiled, ruffled his son's hair, and looked into the night sky.

"To give her and my thanks."

And a star twinkled in the twilight_**.**_

* * *

_**I know I said I was going to introduce Ryohei, but I just had to write this!**_

_**The bunny commanded me ~**_

_**Any way I'll try to post the next chap. Soon**_

_**CIAO!**_

_**Teichi: T-The...fluff...i-it...si-sickens me! *faints***_

_**Owarai: Aw How cute! She's foaming out the mouth!**_

_**LP4E: *Sweat drops***_

_**In the house:**_

After everyone left and Nana was doing the dishes Tsubaki walked past the door way to the kitchen and said, "You picked a nice man to school girl over."

Of course a thud loud thwack was the woman's answer.


	11. Spiders and first crushes

_**LP4E**_

_**I haven't updated in a while huh?**_

_**Sorry I just had to update my other fics and stories and I've also had test to do so meh. ~(-_-)~**_

_**Anyway here's the new chap!**_

_**Chapter: 10**_

_**Update: 8/2/14**_

* * *

The Sawada household was eating breakfast one fine morning when something happened.

A spider slowly slid down its web and dangled right in front of Tsubaki.

Reborn glanced up at the girl for a second and looked back down to his food. A second later he looked up and was surprised to see the girl gone.

"Haa~what a baby. Still scared of a little spider." Nana sighed as she killed the bug and started to clear the table.

"Tsubaka's afraid of spiders Maman?" Asked the baby hitman.

"Oh yes. You see she, her grandmother, and I went to Okinawa when she was three or four and a banana spider landed on her head. She freaked the fuck out and ever since then whenever she sees a spider she runs like fucking Satan was on her tail. Hahaha! It was funny as hell though." The woman laughed as she cleaned the dishes.

Reborn smirked at the new information.

'So she's afraid of spiders huh?'

* * *

Ryohei was walking with a friend and talking about boxing when the sound of rapid foot steps came from behind him.

He turned to find a brunnet girl running full force down the street as if death was coming for her.

He tried to grab the girl to stop her, but didn't expect to be carried along with her leaving the boxer's friend in the dust.

Finally she stopped in front of the school panting heavily.

"I. Fucking. Hate. Spiders." The arachnophobic shivered at the thought that it was right there in front of her fucking face! Those fucking eight legged little bastards won this round-why does she feel heavy?

Tsubaki looks down and was surprised to find a white-haired boy clinging to her wrist.

'Oh crap! I must have grabbed him while running.' Thought the girl guiltily. "Hey are you alrig-"

But she was cut off when the older boy rolled away from her and got on one knee.

"YOU POWER AND STAMINA IS MUCH MORE EXTREME THEN FROM WHAT I HEARD! YOU HAVE PASSION TOO!"

He yelled rushing up to the girl and clasping her hands in his.

"YOU'RE ARE DEFIANTLY A TALENTED PERSON WHO COMES ONCE EVERY HUNDRED YEARS! JOIN OUR CLUB SAWADA TSUBAKI!"

"...Eh? How do you know my name?" She asked not at all fazed by the over enthusiastic boy touching her.

"I'VE HEARD A LOT OF STORIES OF YOU FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!" He explained.

"Little sister?" The blond was about to ask but was stopped when-

"ONII-CHAN!"

"WHAT'S WRONG KYOKO!?"

Tsubaki turned to see one of her classmates, Sasegawa Kyoko, running towards them with a bag in her arms.

"Mou~you dropped your bag in the street." The orange haired girl said panting slightly.

"Sorry about that."

Kyoko noticing the other person next to her brother, looked and blushed lightly at the sight of Sawada Tsubakimori.

Ever since the fight with Mochid-

*pause and record scratch.*

**WAIT A MINUTE! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!?**

***Reborn walks onto frozen screen***

Ciaossu~! This is Reborn and my partner Leon and we're here to help clear some confusion of the Mochida fight. Roll flashback!"

* * *

Everything started when Kyoko and her now ex-boyfriend Mochida were walking to school and he was annoying the hell out of her with his victory stories.

"And I got him down in one hit! Am I awesome or what!?" He conceitedly exclaimed.

"Hmm~That's good." The young girl said looking absolutely bored out of her mind. She would rather be with Hana then here, but unfortunately she was sick.

"Right and then-OMHG!" He didn't get to finish because the kendo captain was knocked to the ground by a brown blur.

"Ah! Sorry." The blur said as she stood up.

Kyoko recognized the girl as her classmate Sawada Tsubakimori or from the classes perspective "Tsubaka."

The peach haired girl smiled, thankful to the girl for stopping the tedious banter.

"Hello Sawada-san!" She greeted happily.

Tsubaki turned and bowed slightly. "Good morning Hime-San."

The "Hime-san" blushed a little at the title. "H-Hime-san?"

"Un. Since you are called the princess of Namimori I thought it would suit you. Would you rather I call you Ojo or Sasegawa-san?"

Flustered, the shorter girl shook her head fast and waved her hands. "N-No! It's not that! You can call me whatever! I don't mind!"

The secret blond nodded and smiled faintly. "Okay then Hime-chan. You can call me whatever you then."

Still blushing the girl nodded happily. "O-ok...Tsubaki-chan!"

"GEROFF OF ME FUBAKA!" Shouted muffled voice. Looking down the two girls noticed the forgotten boy who was currently being stood on by Tsubaki.

After she got off, enraged and annoyed the older of the three stood and glared at his attacker.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"...Well I was roller skating to school and I tried to warn you to move, but you were so engrossed in you narcissistic boasting that you didn't hear me."

Kyoko giggled at the retort a little and that only made Mochida angrier. "THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

"What kind? A Pokémon battle?" She asked pulling out a Poke ball. "I must warn you I'm a level 99."

At that Kyoko just laughed right out.

"NO YOU IDIOT! AT KENDO!"

"Oh~sword fighting eh?" She said pulling out a black zanpakuto. "Can you use bankai as well?"

Kyoko was clutching her stomach from laughing to hard.

"YES-I MEAN NO! DAMMIT WHATEVER! MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL IN THE GYM! COME ON KYOKO!" And he stalked off dragging his unwilling girlfriend behind him.

When the time for the fight finally came it went by in a blur.

One moment the two were staring each other down, the next moment Tsubaki was in her underwear ripping out her boy friend's hair. After that, Hibari heard the commotion and the blood lust radiating from him had sent everyone packin.

Later Kyoko went looking around for the victorious girl and found her walking down the street in her green boy shorts and bra.

"A-Ah! Tsubaki-chan!" She yelled getting the attention of the other.

Turning her head, Tsubaki stopped and turned fully to the running girl.

"Hm? What is it Hime-chan?" She asked looking curiously at her blushing friend.

"U-um...I just wanted to give you these!" The orangette presented a bundle of clothes to the other.

"Ah! Thank you." The blond said smiling and taking the clothes from the other. Their hands brushed slightly causing Kyoko to blush harder. "Y-y-your welcome!"

After the blond dressed the two girls just stood there in comfortable silence.

"U-um...ano?..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"W-why...why did you agree to fight Mochida so easily?" The brown-eyed girl asked curious about her answer.

Tsubaki stayed silent for a while until-"Because you looked bored."

"Eh?"

"I don't no why you guys started dating, but I could tell you weren't happy so I made a deal with him that if I won he would break up with you. I know it sounds selfish, but I thought it was for the best."

Kyoko was stunned. How did she know? The only other people who knew were Hana and her Onii-chan.

As if reading her mind, Tsubaki smiled and gazed at the shorter girl with Orange eyes. "I guess I have really good intuition."

Though shocked at the sudden eye change Kyoko smiled gratefully at her new friend and brazenly gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

Shocked at the sudden hug and confused about the thank you, Tsubaki slowly hugged back.

"Y-your welcome?"

***The flashback pauses and Reborn reappears ***

"And so we are brought to the present and the plot. ***Presses play on Leon remote***

* * *

-a Kyoko had developed a little crush on the girl. In reality she wasn't really interested in boys and to her Tsubaki was like a knight in shining armor (or in her case underwear). She told Hana about it and the black-haired teen agreed.

"At least you're not dating that self-centered monkey anymore."

She decided not to tell her Onii-chan because he would be parading the news all around school.

In case you didn't know he could be very loud sometimes.

"Good morning Hime-chan." Greeted the blond waking the other out of her trance.

"Hi Tsubaki-chan!" She greeted back happily when suddenly a horrifying relaxation occurred to her.

"Onii-chan! You're causing trouble again!?"

"I WAS NOT!" Argued the older brother.

"Tsubaki-chan please just ignore my brothers boxing gibberish!" Asked the young sister.

"Ho~Boxing?" She asked with hidden interest glinting in her eyes.

"AH! I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF!" Yelled the grey eyed boy pumping his fist with yellow fire brighter than the sun radiating from him.

"MY NAME IS SASEGAWA RYOHEI AND I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB! MY MOTTO IS EXTREME!"

"How passionate, but I can't be out down!"

Copying the same pose of Ryohei, Tsubaki stood tall with orange fire radiating off of her.

"My name is Sawada Tsubakimori. I like coffee, fighting, and monster trucks. Let's be friends."

"YOU LIKE FIGHTING!? HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT BOXING THEN!?" Asked the very excited boxer.

"I think it's one of the most awesome fighting sports there is." The boxing fan said full of truth.

And it was then that a bond between two teens twas born.

"AWESOME! YOU MUST EXTREMELY JOIN MY CLUB THEN SAWADA!" Ryohei declared pointing at the Tsubaki.

Said girl bowed and said-"I would love to, but unfortunately I can't, at least not now."

"I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He said looking confused.

"Yeah me either." Chimed in the boxer's sister also confused.

The brown-eyed girl stood fully erect and grew a serious expression. Her eyes blazing a fiery orange eliciting a gasp from Kyoko and wide eyes from Ryohei.

"I am training with Katekyo to grow stronger and more experienced to defeat a certain boy and I feel I am not ready to join for I might neglect coming to practice, so I wish for you to wait until I'm ready."

She blinked and Blazing orange turned to determined brown. It was silent for a few moments until-

"EXTREME SAWADA! YOU TRULY HAVE THE BOXING SPIRIT!"

"Yeah Tsubaki-chan! You looked so cool!"

Tsubaki blushed slightly at the praise and crossed her arms looking sideways. "T-Thanks."

The enthusiastic older boy walked up and put an arm around the embarrassed girl's shoulder.

"OK! FOR NOW ON YOU CAN CALL ME ONII-SAN! AND YOU AND KYOKO CAN BE MY IMOTO! ANYONE WHO CAN BE PASSIONATE AND LOVE BOXING IS CONSIDERED FAMILY TO ME!" He declared happily.

Blushing harder, Tsubaki coughed and nodded mutely.

Kyoko smiled wide at the cute sight and she silently thanked the person responsible for her having meet her new friend/sister**.**

* * *

_**Omake 1:**_

_**"What the hell are you doing here Baseball freak!?" Shouted an angry Gokudera.**_

_**"Ahaha! I'm waiting for Tsubaki to come out! What else?" Answered a happy Yamamoto.**_

_**"The Tenth doesn't need you here crowding her front yard! Go to school!"**_

_**"Well that's not fair. If I leave then you have to right?"**_

_**The bomber looked insulted that the other even suggested that.**_

_**"AND LEAVE THE TENTH ALONE!? YOU BAST-"**_

_**Suddenly, before the young terrorist could blow up the care free boy, the door to their friends slammed open and a brown blur passed by faster than a tornado.**_

_**•**_

_**•**_

_**•**_

_**"Hey wasn't that Tsubaki?" Asked the baseball player.**_

_**"TENTH!? TENTH PLEASE WAIT UP! I SWEAR WHO EVER UPSET THE TENTH SHALL PERISH IN MY FLAMES!" Yelled the ever so loyal boy chasing after his boss.**_

_**"Ah~It's always so fun at Tsubaki's house!" Concluded Yamamoto as he chased after his friends.**_

* * *

_**Omake 2:**_

_**Kyoko was sitting in her room doing her homework, but found she couldn't concentrate because her thoughts always wandered to her classmate Tsubaki.**_

_**She blushed and giggled to herself as she relived this mornings encounter. Due to this a thought appeared in the bubbly girls mind.**_

_**"Hehe! I guess this is what you call a crush huh?"**_

_**And as soon that thought finished, all the boys in Namichu stopped what they were doing, shivered badly, and felt like their worst nightmares came true.**_

_**All together one thought erupted through their minds.**_

_**"Why do I feel like it's the end of the world?"**_

* * *

_**Omake 3:**_

_**Tsubaki, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were walking home when a squeaky voice appeared behind them.**_

_**The three friends turned and found Reborn in a spider costume and Leon turned into a spider.**_

_**"Ciaosuu~."**_

_**"Hey little guy! How are ya?" Waved the black-haired boy.**_

_**"Reborn-san! Good evening!" Bowed the silveret.**_

_**They then heard loud thud and turned to see the blond passed out on the ground foaming out the mouth.**_

_**"TSUBAKI!?/TENTH!?"**_

_**While they were fussing over their now unconscious friend they didn't hear the dark chuckle nor see the sadistic smile on the baby.**_

_**This was going to be fun.**_

* * *

_**End!**_

_**Sorry that this was probably boring.**_

_**Next chapter will be Bianci and Ipin and as a bonus I will include one of Tsubaki's training sessions!**_

_**CIAO~!**_


	12. Angelica Debora (side story)

_**LP4E**_

_**Alright I lied again!**_

_**You see I am suffering from the dreaded disease known as...**_

_**WRITERS BLOCK~! *Cue thunder and lightning***_

_**So I decided to write a side story for the summer!**_

_**And I know people hate it when there are Oc's in fanfic's, but tough tatas because there are gonna be a handful maybe 15-16 more. The reason why is because 3-4 of them are VERY important later on (not gonna get into it).**_

_**Anyway the for out of 16 of theses Oc's are going to appear in this chapter and the rest of the summer chapters so I hope you can enjoy!**_

_**(And I'm not sure about Japan and their summer breaks but please correct me if I get something wrong.)**_

_**Warning~!: I do not own KHR, but I do own the Ocs!**_

_**Chapter 11: Enter the queen bee.**_

* * *

A girl of about 14-15 is sauntering down the street attracting and basking in the attention of the on lookers (mostly the boys) she passed.

She had platinum blond hair streaked with hot pink that went all the way down to her knees and had curls that bounced and swayed with every step she took. Her blue diamond eyes were hidden behind pink-tinted sunglasses. Her skin was powder white while her lips were cherry pink. She had long slim legs and a body of a model and she made sure that people knew that. She wore a light pink spaghetti strap that hugged her body while showing of her midriff, a pink eyelet mini skirt, pink higheels, and a pink leather Prada bag at her side along with other shopping bags.

It was obvious that this girl was a foreigner and foreign she was.

This girl is Angelica Debora and she is a fabulous Italian girl.

Angelica was, is, and always will be a princess and will make damn sure people got that through their thick skulls.

Due to her daddy being the boss of the Debora family, they were highly respected and feared throughout Italy and then some. She loved it when people called her mistress and Hime-sama, after all it made he the princess she was born to be.

She was filthy rich, pretty, popular, could get any boy she wanted (though not all thanks to a baka wench who shall not be named), what else could a girl ask for!

In her narcissistic gloating, she did not notice another girl about to bump into her and from what it seems the other didn't notice either.

And I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened next.

* * *

Tsubaki was on her way home from going grocery shopping since her lazy mother said and I quote

_"It's to damn hot for me to take responsibility today, so go shopping or I'm gonna burn all the coffee in the house."_

End quote, so to prevent a caffeine apocalypse (and her possible suicide) Tsubaki decided to go and help her loving mother out. (And also stop at a Starbucks along the way for a delicious iced coffee.)

It was too hot for her wig and glasses so the blond decided to go all natural (though she wished people would stop boring holes in her. Seriously could they stop glaring at her? She didn't even do anything yet!)

She also decided to wear the summer clothes her grandfather sent her (she never wore them before because she thought they were to nice to wear, but since the whole "to hot to be an adult excuse" the laundry was going to sit there for a while and these were the only clean ones there and blah, blah, blah.)

Right now she was wearing an orange short sleeve gypsy top with a white tank top underneath, blue jean capris, and orange vegan ballerina flats (she had to admit, they were very comfortable).

In her musings, the clumsy blond did not notice the girl in front of her and so couldn't prevent the tragedy that came after.

* * *

Ah!/KYA!

Angelica did not know what happened, but all she knew was that she was in pain and was cold.

When the blond finally came out of her shock she realised to her horror she was drenched in what appeared to be iced coffee. She quickly pulled out her mirror and blanched at the monster before her.

"AHHHH! MYHAIRMYCLOTHESMYMAKEUP!" She screeched as her maschera was running quickly.

In her distress she didn't notice the other girl until she started to groan and sit up. When the so-called angel got a good look at the girl she became even more furious.

She. Was. CUTE!

The girl was sporting that sexy tom boy look only so few could pull off! And Angelica wasn't those few. The wild messy BLOND hair, the underdeveloped body, the stotic look! GAH!

Meanwhile while the pink clad girl was breaking down in her mind Tsubaki was doing a survey of her as well.

The one thing she first noticed was pink...lots and lots of pink...I mean so much that it was starting to make her physically sick.

Despite that though...damn...

The girl in front of her was (and pardon her french) FUCKING HOTT.

She was like a walking Victoria secrets catalogue.

She had the foreign model look that women would kill for and to be honest if Tsubaki was any normal boy she would be reduced to a brainless fan boy who would devote his life to her.

But of course she wasn't a boy or normal so the seducers charm had no effect on her.

As if like a switch the other blond shook her head and glared at the her

"You!" She snarled standing up. "Look at what you've done! Watch where your going you fool!"

"I may be a fool, but it was you that got my coffee on your horrible clothing" Tsubaki retorted back while dusting her pants of dirt.

Angelica looked as if Tsubaki slapped her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. "H-Horrible?" She croaked.

"Yes horrible and disgusting and a menace to society."

"THESE CLOTHES COST MORE THEN YOUR HOUSE!" She screeched while the other blonds eyes widen.

"Did you seriously spend all that money on clothes? You must be more stupid than me."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME COMMON CUR!"

At this point the two blonds had attracted a fair amount of people.

"What's going on?" Asked one of the onlookers.

"It looks like a cat fight!" Answered a boy a little too happily.

"Really!? Er-I mean really?"

A woman besides the two boys sighed. "Boys are so stupid."

"I WANT AN APOLOGY!" Screamed Angelica unknowingly speaking Italian

"Well I want my coffee back." Retorted Tsubaki also in Italian who was starting to become VERY irritated.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO GET SHIT! UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO ME FOR YOU INSOLENCE!"

"Well you're not getting jack until I have my coffee."

The foreign babble went on for a bit until finally.

"THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE PISSED OFF THE WRONG BLOND BITCH! YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

"like wise you golden tramp."

And with that they both stomped off leaving a confused and stunned crowed behind without even noticing.

* * *

Angelica was stomping and fuming as she made her way to the spa. After that encounter she needed a good soak.

Ooo~! How dare she speak to her like that! She was a princess that demanded respect from everyone and everything, but that wench dared to defy her!? Well we'll see about that!

As if from nowhere the angry girl pulled out a shiny silver whistle and blew hard on it.

"PIIIIIIIIII!"

Just then four blurs emerged from the bushes into the sky, did three flips in the air, and landed one by one introducing theirselves

"Aiko!" Shouted a girl with black hair

"Aika!" Exclaimed a girl with brown hair

"Aimi!" Yelled a girl with tan hair

"And Akihiko!" Declared a boy with dark blue hair.

After that they got on one knee and saluted to the blond shouting-

"AT YOUR SERVICE HIME-SAMA!"

"You guys~! We have another pest to take care of!" Angelica smiled evilly.

"This will teach you not to fuck with a future mafia boss."

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" Asked Nana as her daughter walked in the house and started to put the groceries away.

"I just ran into a pompous poodle who wouldn't leave me alone." Replied Tsubaki still a irritated with the girl she met.

"Ha? A poodle? Man I hate those things. Their even more annoying than that damn chihuahua down the street."

As Nana grumbled about her hatred for small, but loud K9's, Tsubaki was thinking about the earlier encounter.

"What an unpleasant woman. She didn't even apologize for killing my drink. Sigh~ well at least I won't have to see her again." And with that thought, the blond walked happily to the couch to watch T.V.

Meanwhile a smirking infant (who was sitting his feet on an unconscious Lambo like a foot stool) thought amusedly to himself.

"I hope she and that Debora girl get along because they're gonna be seeing a lot of each other."

And in his hands were tickets to a cruise.

* * *

_**Aaaaaand done!**_

_**I know, ending sucks but hey, it's good enough.**_

_**Anyway I thought of Angelica when I was looking a Dangan Ronpa crack video and they had Togami sing I'm fabulous from highschool musical and I was like-"My god. This story needs a Sharpay!" So here we are.**_

_**And her servants that appeared from know where for some reason I tried to do a team rocket kinda thing, but I'm pretty sure I failed. (Whatever.)**_

_**So! Like I said in the beginning this is a side story for the summer. I'll try to finish the intended chapters, post them, and continue with this side story, so until then**_

_**CIAO~!**_


	13. Ten year Bazooka

_**LP4E**_

_**Chapter 12:**_

* * *

"Okay Tsubaka, today you're going to learn how to shoot a gun." Anouced Reborn as he handed his student a hand gun.

Right now they were at the training ground they had found that was a grassy plain under a bridge.

It was quiet secluded area where no one could interrupt his tort- tutoring.

Tsubaki stared at the weapon with barely concealed happiness.

"Ho~ Beretta 3032 Tomcat, a semi-automatic pistol used for concealed carry and back up weapons, could be very useful in case of ambush." She thought unaware of the approving smirk from her tutor.

"Were did you learn that from?" He asked.

Tsubaki stared at the gun

_***FLASH DANC-ER! I MEAN BACK~!"**_

An eight year old Tsubaki is in the back yard with her mother.

"Oi brat! Can you pick up that basket over there?"

"Hi~!" She called out picking up the rather heavy basket which was so heavy she accidentally dropped it resulting in the clothes to sprawl on the grass...along with a silver handgun.

"Ah! There's my gun! I've been looking for this for weeks!" Yelled Nana happily as she cradled the dangerous object like a baby.

Tsubaki stared. "...Mama can I have a gun for my next birthday?" She asked with childish want.

"Ha~? Well I guess so. As long as you don't shot the house up!"

"Yay!"

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"...No where really."

Though obviously doubtful, Reborn resumed with the training. "Now my stupid student." He resumed pointing to some cans he set up. "I want you to shot all the cans there."

Nodding silently the blond girl got into a secure stance to prepare against the recoil and aimed the weapon at the aluminum.

*BANG!..BANG!..BANG!..BANG!..BANG!...*

The girl managed to get five out of four of the cans and cursed. "Damn! off by just one."

The baby hit man tilted his fedora and changed Leon into a gun.

"It seems you missed one. For every time you miss a can you run around Namimori so get moving." He ordered shooting at Tsubaki's feet.

"Eh~!? your so evil~." Nevertheless she began her long jog.

* * *

"Here catch!" Yelled a pretty woman with pink hair.

Tsubaki left her house early today due to a promise she made with Reborn.

_"Tsubaka. If your late to school by even a second today, I'll dump a whole bucket of spiders in your bed and trust me they're big."_ _The hitman said with a sadistic grin when they were eating dinner making the blond stop eating halfway and turn a sickly pale trembling._

_Tsubaki didn't know how her tutor found out about her one weakness, but who ever told him will PAY_

_Lambo looked up at his big sister with worried eyes. "Is Tsu-nee sick mamma?" He asked._

_Nana smiled and patted his head. "She just does that sometimes. Teenage stuff you know?"_

_The cow child nodded not quiet understanding._

_Unknown to the girl, her mother smiled as sadistically as Reborn._

_This would teach her lazy brat._

Anyway, as Tsubaki was walking to school a woman came up to her, tossed her a can of soda, and rode off.

When she looked at it a strange felling came over her and she smirked evily as an idea appeared in her mind.

No one would know what this she thought was except her...or at least for now.

* * *

When she got to the gates, Tsubaki was greeted with the sight of her friends.

"TENTH! GOOD MORNING/Hey Tsubaki!" They shouted at the same time immediately angering the bomber.

"Fireworks so early in the morning Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked smiling.

Big red veins appeared on the silveretts head and he growled. "THESE AREN'T FIREWORKS BASEBAKA!"

"STUPIDERA SHUT UP! LAMBO-SAMA'S TRYING TO SLEEP!" Shouted the voice of a child.

Tsubaki felt something wiggling in her bag and opened it to find Lambo. How he fit in there no one will ever know.

"Lambo? What are you doing in my bag? And how did you get in there?" Asked the girl

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE TENTH'S BAG YOU STUPID COW!?" Yelled the right hand man glaring at the child with all his might.

Lambo glared back and crawled up on Tsubaki's head hugging it. "I was bored so I decided to follow and play with Tsu-nee today!" He shouted gleefully.

"YOU IDIOT! THE TENTH CAN'T WAIST HER TIME TAKING CARE OF YOU ALL DAY!" The boy said outraged at the very thought.

Yamamoto laughed and patted the boy's head. "Maa Maa. It wouldn't hurt to look after him today and I'm sure the teachers would understand, right Tsubaki?!" He asked turning to the girl.

She nodded and took the child off her head smiling fondly at him. "Hm~I don't mind." She said hugging the boy close.

Gokudera clicked his tongue, crossed his arms, and looked sideways. "Well if the tenth says so." He begrudgingly accepted while Yamamoto put an arm around Tsubaki, smiling. "Great! Now let's go before Hibari comes."

They were about to leave, but then Tsubaki felt something pulling on her leggings and she looks down to find a young Chinese girl wearing a red shirt looking up at her.

The four stare curiously at the child until Tsubaki handed Lambo to Yamamoto and crouched to be level with her.

The girl had the same aura as Reborn, but much, much, much less dangerous, though still pretty strong.

"Hello there." She said quietly. "Do you need something?"

The Chinese girl nodded her mostly bald head and held up a picture asking a question in broken Japanese.

"Is lady here you?"

The picture was of an obvious man with shoulder length blond hair dressed in all black with a metal band across his eyes.

He wasn't facing the camera and the picture looked as if it was taken hastily.

Tsubaki felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a cold and warm feeling and for some reason she wanted to cry.

"I feel like I've seen him before..." she thought out loud absent-mindedly.

"Hm? Tsubaki did you say something?"

The blond broke out of her trance and looked to see her friends somewhat worried stares.

"...Yeah...I'm fine..." She answered, but for some reason she didn't feel fine at all.

Though still looking unconvinced, the three boys dropped it and returned their attention on the Chinese girl.

"I'm sorry little guy, but the onee-san over there isn't the nii-san in the picture." Explained Yamamoto with a smile.

"Yeah tail head! Now go away!" Showed the cow-boy annoyed that his attention from Tsubaki was stolen.

The young girl turned squinted eyes toward the rude boy and immediately got into a stance.

"BROCCOLI MONSTER BAD! IPIN DESTROY!" She yelled biting into a gyoza bun and blowing powder into Lambo's face. Said boy then started to float out of the Baseball players hands and was slammed into a wall nearby.

"GYUPYAA!"

Tsubaki covered her mouth shocked though she still had a neutral face, Yamamoto was amazed at the magic trick he saw, and Gokudera was trying to stop himself from laughing.

The cow child slid down the wall and was sniffling. "T-t-tol-er-ate!" But apparently he couldn't and burst into tears.

Tsubaki and her unknown motherly instincts kicking in, was about to comfort the bawling child but stopped when he pulled a big purple bazooka out of his afro and jumped into it, pulling a string and releasing a burst of pink smoke.

"Yare Yare, guess I did it again." Drawled the voice of a man after a few moments of silence.

unconsciously, Yamamoto and Gokudera stepped closer to Tsubaki and tensed ready to defend if necessary while said girl was standing a little to the front of them as if she was shielding them. It was...weird but strangely natural.

When the smoke cleared the crying boy who was supposed to be there was replaced with a handsome teen around their age.

Everything went still for a few moments until-

"Hello future Lambo."

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at their friend in shock and confusion.

"L-Lambo? You mean the little guy?"

"Mm hm. That's right."

"Tenth...with all due respect..h-how on earth can that be the stupid cow?"

"Because he was hit with the ten-year bazooka."

Everyone turns to the new voice just in time to see Reborn in a baseball outfit pull off a camouflage tarp from the wall.

"Reborn-sama!/Katekyo/little man!"

"Ciaossu!"

Takeshi walked over to the small but deadly baby and looked at him with curious eyes. "You said something about a ten year bazooka? What's that."

"I think Tsubaka can answer that."

All eyes turned to said girl who shrugged and began to explain.

"From what Katekyo has told me The ten-year bazooka is a time machine that the Bovino family, Lambo's family, had created that can send people ten years into the future. The effects wear off in five minutes and during that time period the past and future recipients have switched places temporarily."

Gokudera had a nerd and fangasm from both his first time seeing a time machine and his super cool boses inteligent explanation.

Adult Lambo walked towards the group and gave a one-eyed salute. "It's nice to see you again youger Vongola . It's funny seeing you shorter than me."

"Not at all, but I'm not short." She replied sulkily. Lambo smiled and began to ruffle her hair as he turned to the other boys. "And it's nice to see you again Takeshi-nii, octopus head."

While Yamamoto replied with a happy smile and said hey Gokudera was a bit more vocal. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU STUPID COW!?" He was about to pounce when Takeshi held him back. "Maa maa Hayato calm down!" "First of all don't you **EVER **call me by my first name again and second LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

As this was going on, the older Lambo's eye landed on the silent babay hitman and immidieatly got into a stance. "Ah so we meet again Reborn."

"Yes we have...whoever you are."

More than a little irked at the obvious dismissal from the baby, Lambo pulled out two horns from out of nowhere (People have been doing that lately) put them on and almost immediately bright green sparks began to glow around him. "I'm not the same old Lambo ten years ago Reborn. I have become stronger and now I, Lambo-sama, will defeat you!" And with that he charged green lighting shooting fast towards the devils incarnate.

Not at all fazed by the incoming fatal bolts of electricity coming at top speed to burn him to a crisp, Reborn nonchalantly pulled out a metal rod while wearing rubber gloves, got into a batting stance. and swung at the lighting redirecting it back towards its user.

All that said teen could do was stare back dumbly. "A-ara?"

And the lighting hit.

After the explosion and smoke cleared, The group of five saw the smoking almost corpse of the Bovino twitching as sparks jumped around him. "Haaa~ Is someone cooking steak for breakfast? If they are tell them it smells delicious." He slurred fainting afterwards. Half a second later a puff of pink smoke appeared around the body and little Lambo was back eating a grape popsicle.

The spectators just stared at the child blankly until Yamamoto laughed impressed. "Wow! People from Italy are sure good at magic!" Gokudere face palmed muttering "Idiot." and "Pathetic." while Tsubaki just commented about all the second-hand smoke from the explosions.

Reborn walked towards Ipin (who was forgotten in all the chaos) and gave her a pair of glasses. "You should remember to bring them with you. Remember what your teacher said?" Nodding, the little Chinese girl put on the thick glasses and was surprised to find out that the girl she stopped wasn't her target and that her target wasn't female at all. She bowed and apologized in broken Japanese.'

"It's all right. I'm actually flattered to be mistaken with a cool looking guy like this." Stated Tsubaki reaching down to pick up the girl. "The person you should really say sorry to is the boy over there."

"...Ipin sorry for hurting broccoli monster." She spoke grudgingly, but polite. Lambo smiled cheekily and jumped on top of Tsubaki's laughing. "Lambo-sama accepts your apology Tail head! You can be his subordinate for now on!' Ipin angry and embarrassed at both insults jumped and Gyoza-ken'd him mid laugh. "Gyahaha-AH!"

Reborn smirked. "I have a feeling their going to get along just fine." The blond just sighed.

* * *

_**Omake 1:**_

_**"You know all this chaos and destruction has made me realize that your almost late for class Tsubaka." The tutor stated in after thought before continuing. "And you know what happens when your late right?" **_

_**After a few beats of silence and with speed that could rival a U.S. Army jet plane, the arachnophobe grabbed the children and her friends and ran like hell.**_

_**Omake 2:**_

_**Just making it by 1 millisecond, the blond breathed a sigh of relief saying "Safe." under her breath, unfortunately after avoiding one nightmare another clad in back and bringing a piano theme song ready for blood shed. "Herbivores. For being late and having one person above the permitted crowding limit you shall now be bitten to death.**_

_**The three teens got into a stance defensive or offensive and was about to battle when a voice rang out destroying the tense atmosphere.**_

_**"Tail head what's wrong with your forehead?" All heads swiveled to the very red Chinese girl who was slightly drooling as her eyes were replaced with hearts. Oh and some circles were on her forehead growing fewer by the second.**_

_**"What the hell?" Gokudera said out loud staring intently at the child's forehead which now had seven dots." "Ah~ Is it another magic trick?" Asked Yamamoto excitedly.**_

_**"No unless you consider a bomb to be magic." Called out Reborn who was in a Leon helicopter. "Bomb?" Questioned Tsubaki as the word was booting in her brain. Bomb...That's something dangerous isn't it?...But why would he say...oh...oh...oh-**_

_**"That's Ipin's Pinzu Time Bomb, big enough to out rival fifty of the stupid cow's grenades by a mile. She only activates it when extremely embarrassed or as of now, seeing Hibari's face. I suggest you run now as it seems she's about to blow."**_

_**And right before the horrible explosion, Ryohei jumped out of the third story window screaming-"DID ANYONE SAY EXTREME!?"**_

_**And then white...-Fuck.**_

_**Note to self put, keep walking time bomb away from detonator.**_

_**Omake 3:**_

_**After time traveling, electrocuting, exploding, getting bitten to death, getting detention, getting questioned by the police, and going home, Tsubaki trudged to her room where the worlds second greatest invention lay waiting for its masters return to support her with its soft warm embrace.**_

_**Snuggling into the blankets, the blond tomboy slowly drifted to sleep...that is...until she felt something on her chest and her eyes met eight beady black ones.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"ooooOOOOHMYFUCKINGGODAAAAAAAHHHHH!"...**_

_**And once again in the last month Namimori was startled awake by a shrill screech of terror.**_

* * *

_**I apologize for taking so long with this update. I have no excuse other than me being lazy. Anyway please press that little next button for the next chapter as it is important. The reason will be in that notice and you know what that means. Something wicked this way comes.**_

_**So~ Please favorite, review, and PM and I'll see you later.**_

_**Bye~!**_


	14. Annoucment!

LP4E

_**Hello it is I, the great author LP4E! please hold your applause and applesauce as I have a important announcement.**_

_**For many of you, school starts next week and for those same people you should know from past experiences that authors from this sight haven't updated for years or not enough due to this. And i'm afraid to say that I might become one of these people.**_

_**Since teaches give students the useless virus called homework I might not have time to update on this and my other fics for long periods of time, especially since I have IB now. Do not fret though for I will not give up this story and will try my best to update as quickly as possible.**_

_**On another note for those to wish where this story is going, I can not tell you a lot but what I can tell you that**_

_**1\. Xanxus and Enmma will be female (sorry if I misspelled his name)**_

_**2\. This is not a 27harem. Though I enjoy a good harem fic as the next person, i'm just dong a overprotective brother sister relationship.**_

_**(Though for those who demand romance there will be pairings later on and a special yaoi one too! (Because why the hell not and i'm a huge yaoi fangirl. Also the pairing wont be the generic 8059 or 6918. It will be a surprise! *Evil grin insert***_

_**3\. I will write the original arcs but will put a spin by adding other arcs that I created in my head. So for those who don't like Oc's you might not like them.**_

_**That's all for now with the story now lets go to other things.**_

_**Though my story is by far from popular I would ADORE some fanart for KHRE: you don't have to just asking. i'll credit you and everything.**_

_**Also I have changed a bit of dialogue from my past chapters since a few things in their was irking me. Some things major some things not.**_

_**Also as a side project I have made a second fic featuring Nana in her Ame no Sora days and how she came to be. It's just for when I have writers block and need something to work on so sorry but don't expect a lot of updates.**_

_**Anyway that's all I wanted to say and I wish the world good luck when we return to the prison we call school.**_

_**HAPPY LATE SUMMER VACATION -LP4E3**_


	15. Nana Meikani! Namimori's resident BAMF!

_**LP4E**_

_**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated but I am here now! Technically this is an update...just not for this story. I have been suffering writers block for this story so~ as a solution I decide to just put up another side story about Nana's Ame no Sora days!**__**Incase you don't know, AnS was a yakuza group that was lead by Nana and her best friend, Yamamoto's mother when they were in middle school. They managed to become one of Japan's most infamous gangs before a tragedy befalled them and the disbanded. This story will show before the gang was formed, the gangs rise to the top, and the fall of it.**__**I hope you enjoy this and I will try to upload the actual story soon!**_

_**Chapter 1: Nana Meikani! Namimori's resident bad ass!**_

* * *

_**Rain...it was raining.**_

_**The sky's tear poured down ruthlessly curtaining the tragic spectacle that was occurring.**_

_**Three figures are in this rain...**_

_**One is standing tall, a certain aura radiating off of him giving him a almost otherworldly presence. He is proud of what he has done. He shall be victor in the battle and the war.**_

_**One is doubled over, harsh labored painful breathing comes out of the bleeding mouth of a girl. Her body is beaten and bruised as scars both physical and emotional will be with her forever. She has won the battle and the war, but she has lost the heart.**_

_**The last figure is lying on the cold wet ground. Skin as cold as ice and pale as death, she lay motionless...blood mixed with tears surround her like a garden. She is the reason they have won the war.**_

_**Rain...it was raining.**_

_**The sky's tears shall curtain the secret that was kept forever locked away...until now.**_

_**The two figures stare into each others eyes neither one blinking. Identical smiles make their way onto their faces.**_

_**The final battle...**_

_**They both take a stance...**_

_**And win the war...**_

* * *

"D-d-damn..you...M-Meikani!" Yelled a pained voice of a boy among the groans and moans of pain.

Right now the gates of Namichu were littered with about a dozen boys that went to a different school on the ground heavily bruised and bleeding.

Among the wreckage was a short girl of about fourteen wiping the blood from her fist with a handkerchief. She had long brown hair going down past her shoulders and matching auburn eyes that oozed boredom, ease, and drowsiness. She wore a white slightly unbuttoned dress shirt, black sweater vest, navy blue skirt, and white tennis shoes.

The girl just yawns, drops the handkerchief on the face a unconscious boy and starts to walk away.

This girl is named Nana Meikani and she is one of Namimori's resident bad asses.

* * *

"Geeze~where is she!" Yelled a girl in annoyance. She had long braided dark blue hair and was wearing a white kimono with a blue hakama. On her waist was a wooden kendo sword.

Her name is Teiko Mizu and she is the captain of both the girls and boys kendo club of Namimori high.

"Now Now calm down. She should be sleeping in that one tree like always." Said a man trying to calm down the angry girl. He had short spiky black hair and wore a white dress shirt with another blue shirt underneath and black pants.

His name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi a college student who also helps his family at the sushi restaurant they own.

Still not calmed down the girl stomped towards the park and stopped under a giant tree.

"NANA!" She shouted glaring at the tree or more at what was in it.

Nana opened one eye slightly and just went back to sleep acting as if the girl below didn't exist.

Big red tick marks grew on said girls forehead and she took out her sword.

She the cuts a branch diagonally and it, along with Nana, fall causing the brunnet to smirk at her friends pain.

Just like a pissed cat woken up from its nap the other brunnet stands and glares at her friend cracking her knuckles while smiling like a devil.

"For breaking Meikani law #5-Don't wake Nana from her sleep or face the consequences. You will now face the consequences!"

Before she could lunge at the other, the boy (who was forgotten until now) grabbed her by the collar.

"Hey there Na-chan!" He exclaimed happily not at all fazed by the death aura his captive was exuding.

"Unhand me you fish bastard!" She growled, but it went on death ears as the other just laughed while swinging her back and forth.

"Anyway. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Scolded the black-haired girl.

"What?"

"Don't what me! You beat the mess out of those senpai's and now the biting queen is on a rampage! What if she comes after you!?"

The so-called "biting queen" was the infamous Kaede Sukiyaki, the leader of the discipline committee and the Shiun gang also known as the scariest woman in Japan.

"Yeah right." Nana replied rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure she has better things to do instead of coming after a lost cause like me. Anyway what are _YOU_ guys doing here? I know school isn't out for another three hours."

Mizu shrugged. "Some guy set one of the bathrooms on fire and they let us out early."

"And I'm here because a teacher got arrested for selling drugs." Tsuyoshi explained shaking his head in disappointment.

"Lovely." The brown-eyed girl said sarcastically slipping out of Tsuyoshi's grasp and walking away.

"Hey wait up! Mou~ this girl." Grumbled Teiko as she and Yamamoto ran after their friend.

* * *

After a few hours with her friends, Nana made her way towards her beloved home.

Upon entering it with the call of "I'm home." She was greeted with a swift hit to the head by a frying pan.

"Ah! What the hell you old bat!?" Yelled Nana rubbing her abused head while an older version of her stared indifferently at the child.

This woman's name is Nadeshiko Meikani. A single working mother in her thirty's and former infamous gang leader.

"Don't what the hell me you little brat. What are you doing skipping class and beating the shit out of boys again?" She asked with a cigarette in her mouth.

"It isn't my fault they're so weak and some dumb ass torched the bathroom by doing what you're doing." The younger brunnet retorted waving her hand to get rid of the smoke with a face of disgust.

The older woman just stared at her daughter with a stoic expression puffing out smoke in perfect O's.

"Well since you don't seem to be busy for the moment why don't you go and get your lovely mother a six-pack and some smokes." She asked patting Nana's head and handing her some money.

Nana glared. "You drunkard! You know good and well I can't and won't do that!"

Nadeshiko made a thinking pose with blank expression. She then hit her fist in her hand as if remembering something.

"I got it. Go out and buy me some ice cream then." She announced while pointing at her daughter.

Grimacing, the youngest Meikani smacked the offending hand away from her and snatched the money.

"I hate you." She grumbled putting on a jacket and her shoes.

Nadeshiko smiled mistily. "I know. But that's love."

"...Whatever."

* * *

So after a quick stop at the convenience store and a bag full of ice cream, pocky, and soda, Nana began her journey back to her home sweet home. But the something happened.

As she rounded the corner the first thing that greeted her brown orbs was blood and broken teeth.

How lovely.

What she saw was a full-out brawl and a garden of fist, men, and weapons.

"Oh great." Thought the girl irritably. "Just fucking great! A war just had to take place in front of the **ONLY** short cut to my house. Damn it I don't feel like getting into shit that's not my businesses...huff! Better take the other way." And with that she turned on her heel and walked back where she came from...that is until she felt something slam into her knocking her down.

It took awhile for her mind to processes what had happen and when it did...her goods were trampled on by scuffling feet, she was suffocating under the heavy weight of the guy on top of her, and he smelled really **REALLY** bad...After that she kinda snapped.

Growling in anger Nana shoved the guy off of her, picked him up, and threw him at the fighters.

"EAT LARD YOU BASTARDS!" She yelled as the men toppled over like dominoes.

Everyone stopped and gawked at the small brunet with super human strength.

Nana still felt immense pent-up anger and was about to begin throttling everyone within a five feet radius when the smoke damaged voice of a man yelled out in the silence.

"OI! DA HELL'S GOIN' ON!?" Something in the back of her pissed of mind noted that his face looked as bad as his voice sounded and she wasn't sure if it was due to fighting or just because.

The ugly man looked around and soon his eyes landed on Nana. "HA!? DA HELL'S A BRAT DOIN' HERE!?" He questioned grating on her ears.

"Boss! That kid just threw that fat ass at a bunch of us." Called out a random guy from the crowed.

"HA!? THAT PIP SQUEAK THREW THAT TUB OF LARD!? DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID!?"

"B-But boss it's true!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! A SHORTY LIKE HER COULDN'T PICK UP ROCK!"

At this point Nana's anger was growing to rage. "If he calls me short. One. More. Time." She threaten silently while smiling a twitchy smile. A dangerous aura was exudeding from her making the others except the boss nervous.

"U-u-um!? B-boss I think you should st-" Another man tried to ask as be along with others started to recognize the ticking time bomb that is Nana Meikani, but was interrupted by scratchy laughter.

"GYAHAHAHA! WHAT!? YA AFRAID OF A WEAK! PUNY, SMALL, BRAT LIKE HER!? ARE YA MEN OR NOT!?"

"I don't know but your about to become a bitch when I'm done with you!" Roared the now thoroughly heated teenager with a great big shark smile of pointy teeth and fire burning in her eyes.

"HA!? WHAT DA HELL ARE YA-" But the sentence was never finished as a foot followed by a leg followed by a body came crashing into his face making a loud but satisfying crunch to bounce off the walls of the street.

The infamous Meikani began to ruthlessly stomp on the knocked out man shouting death threats that ranged from castration and mutilation.

After that she turned to the others glaring harshly making them jump in fright. "YOU SHITHEADS WANT SOME TOO!?"

The poor men clung desperately to each other shaking their head no at the frightening child.

Nana smiled. "Good!" She then reached down into the mans pocket, took out about five hundred dollars, and began skipping down the parted red sea like path of people to the convenience store to re buy the stuff that was ruined.

* * *

A group of five watched as the girl who beat their boss skipped down the blood stained path and steeping on unconscious people with smiles ranging from big, small, or non-existent.

One of the shadows grin widen as a glint shined in his eye.

"It seems we have found our sky."

* * *

A raven haired girl was drinking her tea softly, but sharply puts her cup down on the wooden table she was kneeling at.

Her narrowed amethyst stare pierces the boy who has given her some interesting news making him fidget nervously in cold sweat.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked looking for a lie in his statement.

The boy nods his head furiously showing he was not lying.

After a few moments of staring the girl Hn's and dismisses the nervous wreck of the boy who left without being told twice.

"Setsu." She called out to her companion who was quietly viewing what was happening. "Yes Kaede-San?"

Kaede smiled. "It would seem we have more bacteria to get rid of."

* * *

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Yelled the voice of a black haired girl gathering the attention of the people in the restaurant.

"Now Now Teiko calm down." A obsidian haired boy tried to console but the attempt fell on death ears as the girl began shaking the poor underling by the shoulders.

"THAT IDIOT! SHE JUST COULDN'T KEEP HER TEMPER IN CHECK AND NOW LOOK WHAT SHE's DONE!" The kendo captain cursed as the shakes became even more violent.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-i-i-i-z-z-z-u-u-u-s-s-s-a-a-a-m-m-m-a-a-a!" The underling vibrated as the shakes were making her brain into a milkshake.

Tsuyoshi sighed and put a ice cube from his drink down her shirt.

"GYAAH! COLD!" She shouted shooting a pointed glare at her friend. "W-WHAT THE H-HELL TSUYOSHI!"

The college student just smiled and put his hands up defensively. "I had no choice Teiko! You were shaking the poor girl like a marcarena."

As proof the girl was on the ground with her eyes swirling. "Ugh~"

"This isn't the time for dancing boy! Our baby has caught the eye of almost all the yakuza gangs in Namimori!" She shrieked collapsing in tears on the table.

"There there Teiko. It was bound to happen sooner or later." The man soothed rubbing her trembling back.

"But I'm not ready for sooner or later!"

"Here. If it makes you feel better we'll visit her tomorrow and talk about it all right?"

After a few minutes Teiko lifted her watery aquamarine eyes and nodded. "Sniff...OK."

Tsuyoshi smiled "That's the spirit!"

* * *

The sounds of rapid hitting was silenced and was soon followed by- "REALLY!?"

A snow hair colored girl who was punching a sandbag was looking a two guys with a big excited grin on her face.

"From what I heard the kid took him down with one hit to the face." Said one of the men looking at the three in excitement.

"Damn~one hit? Must have been good to take down a grown man like that." The other man whistled impressed.

"EXTREMELY GOOD!" squealed the girl happily as she began punching the bag with renewed vigor.

The men chuckled at her antics while the girl's smile grows bigger. "I CAN'T WAIT TO FIGHT HER!"

The bag burst open due to the force exuded on it spreading sand every where

* * *

It was in that day, that moment when her foot connected with the 4th strongest Namimori gang leaders face making it even uglier than it was that something happened.

Something that would and will change her life for better or worse.

That moment where her fine thread of fate was woven into the quilt that was the underworld welcoming Nana Meikani, Namimori's resident bad ass into their world.

Welcoming her to become a yakuza boss.

* * *

Nadeshiko sits in the widow seal of her apartment as the wind blows her auburn strands around her face.

Her brown eyes sleepily gaze at the glittered sky while O's of smoke float above her like halo's.

Nana lays behind her in her futon sleeping soundly blissfully unaware of the chaos she had unknowingly caused.

Closing her eyes and letting out another smoke ring, the middle age beauty whispers of only three words.

_**"...It's finally time."**_

She then puts out her cigarette, climbs into the futon neighboring her child's and falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_** Hope you enjoyed this as much as I had writing it and please favorite, review, or follow!**_

_**BYE~!**_

_**Chapter 2: I'm a yakuza boss?**_


	16. Sisters are Wonderful ne?

LP4E

_***Walks out into spot light nervously* H-Hi guys~! H-how you d-doin'!? Been a while h-huh!? Now before you chase me with your chosen weapon of pain let me just say that I have legitimate reasons for not updating for so long! Of course there's the whole school and other personal life problems, but there is also the problem that I had no idea how to write this chapter without being weird and awkward hence the wait! As a apology I have made this chapter longer than my other ones so I hope you enjoy it! I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews and favorites and follows and I'm super excited because we are almost to 100 FAVS! The mere thought that almost 100 people likes my story fills me with a warm feeling and makes me feel like I'm doing something right with my writing which I have such a passion for (though I know having a good writing career is mere impossible so I'll just stick to posting my stories on the inter-webs) So once again thank you all for all your support and love! *Gives reader bear hug!* Okay now enough with this sappy stuff and let's get on with the story!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of it's characters! This story is merely for entertainment purposes!**_

_**Chapter 14: Sisters are wonderful ne? Part 1**_

* * *

Hana, Kyoko, and Haru stared struck dumb at the horror show before them. They came over to Tsubaki's house just to have some cake, pastries, and other sweet delicacies to share with her, but instead of seeing the fluffy haired brunnet sitting on her couch watching T.V. they saw a blonde girl along with their silver haired delinquent and baseball addicted classmates along with a older blonde hair lady and what looked like a ball with a Afro and a boy in a Chinese shirt with hearts for eyes lying like dead fish in a sickly pool of purple gunk oozing a black miasma while a giant turtle was eating a coach that was being sat on by Tsubaki's mom Nana, a baby wearing a cute bear suit, and a pretty pink haired woman who had said baby on her lap.

All the while they were watching what appeared to be Sponge Bob...

Wh...what...what in the name of Pein happened here..?

* * *

_**Earlier this morning**_

"GOD DAMMIT BASEBALL IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THE BOSTON TEA PARTY WAS NOT A GET TOGETHER THAT THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND THREW BECAUSE SHE WASN'T INVITED TO EAT CAKE WITH MARIE ANTOINETTE!" Gokudera screeched as he threw every object close to him at his source of rage.

Yamamoto who has been driving his silver haired classmate to the brink of insanity was hitting said objects away with his baseball bat at a amazing speed while laughing happily.

"Ahahaha! Well why not, they were both queens wern't they!? You would think that girls would support each other during a revolution ne?"

"THEY FRENCH REVOLUTION HAPPENED AFTER THE AMERICAN ONE! SO NOT ONLY SHOULD IT BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND, KING GORGE III WAS KING DURING THAT TIME AND THE FRENCH AND THE BRITISH HATTED EACH OTHER!"

"Eh? Weren't they both from England?"

"YOUR TALKING ABOUT QUEEN MARY I YOUR DUMB ASS! YOU MAKE ABOUT AS MUCH SENSE AS A OLD SPICE COMMERCIAL!"

Tsubaki had been sitting in her seat watching her two friends almost kill each other (the killing more in Gokudera's case) while her classmates and teacher took cover from the bomber's and the baseball players onslaught. The teacher tried to stop them but that resulted in burns and a concussion.

As World War 2-A was going on strong, two girls made their way towards the secret blonde somehow managing to dodge all the fatal debris being thrown around hazardly until they were right next to her.

"Oi Sawada!" Called out a girl with long black hair, arms akimbo. Her golden brown haired friend smiled happily and waved at the not so brunnet. Tsubaki turned her gaze towards Hana and Kyoko and gave a questioning tilt of her head. "Hello Hime-san, Kurokawa-san"

"Hi Tsubaki-chan!"

Hana crossed her arms and gave a calculating glare towards her best friends crush. Kyoko had told her about her affections for their infamous baka classmates and she was fine with that. As long as the girl did nothing to harm Kyoko physically or emotionally then everything was cool...besides she was the only other girl in this school who wasn't a squealing banshee who would practically melt at the site of a attractive boy so that was also a plus.

"Tsubaki-chan would you like to come with Hana, Haru, and I to a café? They sell really good Frappuccinos there!" Kyoko asked secretly hopping she would say yes.

It turns out that the Sasegawa girl didn't even have to worry cause she had Tsubaki at frap.

"What time? I'll be there five hours early."

"You don't have to do that!" giggled Kyoko happily.

"Why don't we meet there around five?" Suggested Hana as she ducked to avoid a stray chair.

"Sounds like a plan." Monotoned the secret blonde as both she and Hana blocked about a dozen sharp pencils from Kyoko with books. "But who's Haru?"

"Haru's a friend I met a while back who goes to a different school! She's the one who recommended the café to me!" Smiled Kyoko as she was pulled back by her black haired friend as a desk came flying by and embedded itself into the wall.

"I see~ Well I'll see you guys after school ne?"

The tall brunnet and short orangette nodded their heads in agreement when the bell rang signalizing the end of school.

The poor bleeding teacher poked his head from out of the supply closet and shakily dismissed the class who were only to happy to leave.

"Don't be late Sawada!" Warned Hana before leaving the class with a waving Kyoko.

"Jyuudaime are you ready to leave!?" Called out Gokudera happily with Yamamoto smiling just as happily ignoring the vast carnage all around them.

"Un."

* * *

The sight that greeted the three middle schoolers at the Sawada household was both shocking and cool. I mean it isn't everyday that you see over about fifty scary looking men in black suits line your street like a impenetrable wall of lethal testosterone and muscle.

Hayato growled like the guard dog that he is and immediately pulled out his dynamites. "Jyuudaime stand back! These guys might be asas-!"

"Whoa Tsubaki! No ones gonna rob your house with this kind of heavy duty security system!" Interrupted Takeshi with a laugh as he put a arm around Tsubaki's shoulders.

"I'm surprised my mom got it. She's the cheapest woman I've ever known."

The temperamental bomber immediately swung around and roared at the male brunet for interrupting him witch in turn only earned him a laugh and a shit eating grin that was really pissing him off.

The disguised blond grabbed her bickering friends and dragged them towards her house.

"...Excuse me could you move so I can get into my house?" She asked looking up to the towering men blocking her gate. Cold stone silence and glares was all that answered her question for a few beats until it melted in to a warm welcoming atmosphere.

"Sure thing kid! It's your house anyway!" "The boss is waiting for you inside!"

Tsubaki gave a blank nod at the goofily smiling men and walked to her house dragging her still arguing friends (the arguing more on Gokudera's half)

When she entered her house she could see her mother hiding in their hallway and peeking in their kitchen with a look of awe and shock.

"Kaa-san what are you doing?"

Nana swerved her head around, grabbed her daughters shoulders, and dragged her over to the kitchen entrance as well.

"Tsubaki! Thank god your here! Listen, some chick came to our house with the fucking cast of Dragon Ball goddamn Z flanking her and she was asking for you! Right now she's drinking tea and coffee with the baby and let me tell you her body is dynamite! Look!"

Nana pushed her daughters head to peak in their kitchen and the blond could feel her brown eyes widen in shock.

As her mother said there was a woman drinking something out of a mug sitting across from Reborn who was in a bear costume?

The mystery woman was tall with a slender curvaceous build that would make men die from blood loss and women cry from the unfairness of the "Beauty World". She had short messy golden hair and chocolate brown eyes lowered in amusement. She was wearing a black and green jacket with a black shirt (that seemed to be almost stretched to the limit by her...assets) thigh high tan baggy short, and black and white tennis shoes.

Tsubaki pulled back and looked towards her mother "...wao"

"I know right!? Did you SEE the hooters on her!? She could feed a nursery with those things!"

"Why does she want to see me though?" Asked Tsubaki curiously turning back to look at the mystery woman and her tutor.

"How the hell should I know? I suggest you go find out before FBI comes bursting in wondering why we got Al Capone's decedents on our front yard."

And with that Nana sauntered off to the couch and hopped on it turning the T.V on.

Tsubaki stood in the door way for a few moments before giving a few knocks on the wall gaining the attention of the two (though the blonde had a strong feeling that Reborn knew she was there before she even entered the house.

"I'm home~"

"Welcome back Tsubaka kuma." Squeaked toddler; his deadly aura contrasted greatly with the one piece bear suit he had on. "Hurry up and greet your guest kuma! It's unbecoming to make people wait due to laziness."

Tsubaki looked calculatingly at the older blonde woman who had a charismatic smile on her pretty face. Long eyelashes blinked amusedly at her before the woman stood on long elegant legs and walked towards her-

"Hello." The mystery woman greeted with a smooth velvety voice. "My name is Dinoca-AHHH!"

but as the woman was walking she seemingly tripped on air and fell flat on her face with a loud thump.

Silence permeated the kitchen...

* * *

_**Meanwhile~**_

"...What?"

Hana was irritated. What did this monkey just say to her?

"I said that a giant turtle just ate all our inventory."

She got that part, but why the man would even entertain the thought of telling her this was moronic at the least.

"Are you high?"

"No mam on the contrary I am very lucid at the point, but as soon as you leave and we close up shop I'm planning on drinking this day away and hopping that the damages will not be taken out of my paycheck."

"Hahi! How on earth did one little turtle destroy half a building!?" Cried a brown haired girl with a ponytail. Kyoko stood next to her with Hana on her left and they stared at the café employee who stood in front of their favorite shop that now did not look much like a café and more like a pile a rubble and plaster.

"Well you see a giant turtle about the size of a truck came bursting into the shop and ate everything, even poor old Mr. Yamada. Shame really, he was just three days till retirement." Wistfully intoned the young man looking into the distance with a janitor hat clasped in his hands.

Hana faced palmed, while Haru and Kyoko sweet dropped.

"You do realize that it is quite impossible for a turtle to walk more than 3 miles per hour let alone destroy a one story building right?" Snapped Hana at the possibly delusional man. Since when had weed been legalized in Japan!?

"Well this turtle was either on steroids, mutated, or both, because he practically gave our boss a heart attack ; both at his appearance and the money it's gonna take to fix this place up. Now excuse me, I have some metal trauma to nurse with some scotch at the safe, amphibian-free, confines or my apartment." With that the man promptly nodded his head, grabbed his jacket, and walked towards his car leaving the three middle schoolers to stare dumbly after him.

"...Well it looks like we can't get those cakes we wanted, but at least we bought all these snacks before hand!" Cried out Kyoko positively holding up the giant garbage bag sized bag of snacks they got on their way here.

"But where are we gonna eat them now that the cafe's been destroyed!?" Haru cried morosely staring longingly at the destroyed building. She was looking so forward those special crème cheese filled Rilakuma breads!

Hana sighed at the sad thought of how her town was filled with idiotic monkey's and their shroom induced excuses. "Well I guess we better call Sawada and call off the da-"

"Wait Hana-chan that's it!" Exclaim the orange hair idol in excitement earning questioning stares from her friends.

"What's it?" They said in unison.

Kyoko gave a secret smile and pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

_**Back at the Sawada mansion (not really though)**_

Tsubaki sat at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands. "So your a mafia boss?"

Dinoca sat with her cup of jasmine tea and smiled pleasantly at the younger girl. "That's correct! I am the boss of Chiavarone family and was a past student of Reborn."

"You where a student of Katekyo?" The younger blond said a little surprised, but mostly in awe. "You mean he actually had students who survived his infantile reign of terror?"

"Yup that's me! Though I can still see that his sadism is still there." She commented sporting a giant bump on her head that she received from the hit man by his infamous Leon hammer. Tsubaki nodded slowly taking a sip from her coffee as she was too, sporting a similar bump on her cranium. Reborn smirked into his espresso. "Just because your not my student anymore Dame-Dino, doesn't mean I can't remind you about your clumsiness kuma!"

"But did you really have to hit me with a two ton mallet?" Dinoca asked exasperatedly.

"And did you have to hit me even though I didn't do anything?" Tsubaki chimed in a little annoyed that she also got hit for no apparent reason...well apparent through Reborn's eyes supposedly.

"Yes and yes kuma! The reason why is because I am the greatest and you two are dumb blondes kuma!"

"Oi!"

"Anyway Dame-Dino why have you come here and left your duties unattended?" Asked the baby dangerously petting his Leon turned gun like a James Bond villain to his cat.

The blonde woman trembled in fright of the evil aura and laughed nervously. "I-I just w-wanted to see my surrogate i-imotou of course!, why e-else!?"

Tsubaki blinked and tilted her head. "Surrogate imotou?"

Momentarily distracted (and eternaly grateful) at the girl's question, Dinoca turned to Tsubaki and gave a bright smile in confirmation. "Yep! As being the boss of the Chiavarone and older than you, it is my duty to teach you the ways of being a boss!"

"Isn't that Katekyo's job though?"

"Yes, but it's always good to speak to someone with experience ne?"

The young mafia Donna nodded her head in agreement and was about to say something when her phone went off.

**_Koukasho doori no mainichi no naka tobidashita kimi wa otoko no ko-_**

"Hello~?"

**_"Hi Tsubaki-chan! It's me Kyoko!"_**

Tsubaki raised a eyebrow. "Hime-san? What is it, do you need something?"

**_"Well~ You know how we invited you to that café earlier today right?"_**

The blonde hummed in agreement and nodded her head even though the other couldn't see.

**_"Well something...unexpected happened and I was hopping if we could come over to your house and eat snacks instead?" _**She asked hopefully making Tsubaki blink.

"I don't see why not? When are you coming over?"

**_"Thanks Tsubaki-chan! We'll be there in about a hour!"_**

"Your welcome hime-san. I'll see you soon."

**_"Un!"_**

And with that Kyoko hung up. The blonde haired stared at the phone as a foreboding feeling was making itself known in her gut...something...she didn't know what...was going to hit the fan with all it's got.

When the secret blonde's attention was back on the other two at the table she sweat dropped at the sight of her Spartan tutor had changed Leon into a mouse and was terrorizing Dinoca with it.

"R-R-REBORN! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CHANGE LEON BACK! YOU K-KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE MICE!"

"First of all Leon is chameleon, not a mouse kuma! And second of all why do you think I was torturing you with him kuma?"

"A-AHA! YOU JUST SAID TORTURE! I HEARD YOU CLEAR AS DAY!"

"No I didn't kuma, I said tutor."

"WHA-NO YOU DIDN-"

***Squeak Squeak***

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK! EW! IT JUST SQUEAKED AT ME! AH! GET AWAY! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

As this was going on, Gokudera and Yamamoto came walking in after their screaming contest.

"Che! Damn baseball idiot making me leave Jyuudaime alone! What if she's in danger!?"

"Maa, maa! I'm sure she's fine! Besides with that sate of the acre security system outside how could she not!?"

"For the last fucking time-THEY'RE NOT A SECURITY SYS-"

"Welcome back Hayato, Takeshi" Greeted the blonde girl before the fuse that is Gokudera could go off again.

Almost immediately Hayato went into fan girl mode and stared adoringly at Tsubaki. "Jyuudaime! Your safe! Did anything happen to you!? Are you okay!? Did anyone hur-WHY THE HELL IS STUPID BRONCO HERE!?"

Hayato's shout garnered the attention of said bronco as she turned from where she was standing on the chair towards the three teens.

"Ho~So the rumors of Smoking Bomb Hayato being with the Decima are true huh?" She stated in slight surprise and awe. From the stories and rumors she heard Smoking Bomb was a lethal dynamite just waiting to explode and take everyone with him, so the thought that someone managed to diffuse him was shocking and interesting.

Gokudera scowled and pulled out his dynamite. "What's it to you goat woman!?"

Dinoca stood tall with a hand on her hip. "Well it isn't everyday that you see such a infamous firecracker like yourself be turn into a lap do-wait did you just call me goat woman?"

"Yes I did! With udders like those you put cows to shame, probably fake too!"

Dinoca's eyes narrowed and faster then lightning she had Gokudera hanging from his feet from the ceiling by a-

"Whip?" Whispered Tsubaki in awe at the display of speed as Reborn, Takeshi, and her stared at the silver haired walking arsenal storage cussing up a storm.

"Mother fucker! RELEASE ME DAMMIT!"

"Rude little boys should treat women with respect." Was his only answer as Dinoca held on to her whip with a steady hand, eyes narrowed in anger.

As this was going on Reborn (still in his bear suit) was reading out of something called "The Katekyo Hitman Reborn Character Book!" with a picture of him on the cover.

"Dinoca Chiavarone, the 22-year-old 10th Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia which is the number three Famiglia in its Mafia alliance with the Vongola Famiglia. The Chiavarone is also one of the largest Famiglia, with over 5,000 members, though only a few have been named. With her stunning leader capabilities, Dinoca has risen to become a fine mafia boss charming many with her personality, charisma, and most of all her ginormous breast"

At the last part Dinoca seemed to loose all of her cool as red giant tick marks appeared on her head. "T-They are **NOT** big, It's j-just the bra that **MAKES** them look big." She stated through gritted teeth her face as red as her blood that was positively boiling.

Gokudera snorted. "Pfft! Tell that to those creepy stalkers of yours boob bronco."

To retaliate to the smokers insult Dino calmly took hold of the whip with both hands and proceeded to pull her captive up and slam his face into the ground...multiple time...in quick repetition

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS CURSED TO HAVE A FREAKIN WATREMELLON STAND IN MY CHEST YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! YOU TRY SHOPPING FOR BRAS THAT CAN BARELY FIT AND SUFFOCATE YOU AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!"

As this was going on Yamamoto laughed while the tutor and student duo just watched passively (though Reborn was smirking at the explosives users pain). "Wah~ Tsubaki your family is so fun!" Takeshi said happily as he wrapped a arm around Tsubaki.

All she did was nod

* * *

_**With the three musketeers!**_

"You...have** got **to be kidding me..."

What was with the people today? Did everyone decide to smoke a joint before going to work today or what?

"I said that a pink haired chick destroyed the street so your going to have to go another way."

Hana stared at the man with a blank face though on the inside her fate in humanity was being whittled away with every passing second she was out here interacting with the people who lived in her neighborhood.

"HAHI! You mean a lady did all of this!?" Shrieked Haru as she pointed at the giant hole in the middle of the street along with some burned grass, plants, cars, and light poles.

"That is correct miss. Shame too, this road was just three days till retirement."

"...B...But how?" Asked Kyoko, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Well you see, apparently some street thugs were hitting on her so she gave them a cake."

"...A cake?"

"Yep! Well not exactly give to them and more like throw it on the ground and it started to erode everything in it's path."

"HAHI! LIKE ACID!?"

"No not like acid."

"Oh that's goo-"

"It was much more destructive and corrosive...she probably used Satan's piss or something." The man stated curiously walking away rubbing his non-existing beard.

"HAHIIIII!"

As Haru clung to Kyoko in fear, Hana could only think that weird shit like this only happens when Sawada was involved.

She was seriously regretting leaving the house today.

* * *

_**Back at the Sawada's**_

"And~No. More. Lethal. Injuries! You have been cured by the great Nurse Nana! Kinda like Nurse Jackie, but like 75% more awesome." Nana exclaimed as she finished placing the last bandage on Gokuderea's face and he shined in appreciation.

"Thank you Jyuudaimama! Your healing skills have saved my life!" He exclaimed eyes shining in respect. Why were the Sawada women so damn amazing~!?

Nana smirked in pride and walked out of the kitchen to put up the first aid kit. The rest of the group included a smirking killer infant, a smiling baseball junkie, a pouting busty mafia Donna, and a stoic younger mafia Donna in training.

After Dinoca was playing a very homicidal rage induced version of hit the piñata, Tsubaki finally took pity on her temperamental friend and managed to convince her new found older sister to calm down and spare his life.

After a couple of minutes of yelling, threats, laughs, and chaos all about, said chaos had attracted the Chiavarone Donna's men and they came busting in through the door like the F.B.I guns blazing and sunglasses on which caused more yelling and more confusion with led bullets thrown into the mix. Finally things started to cool down after Reborn shot off a few warning shots, Dinoca convincing her men to go back to the hotel, and Tsubaki convincing her two friends to calm down as well (though it was mostly Gokudera that need the most convincing)

Everything was finally peaceful...

That is until they came...

"TSUBAKI-NEEEEEE! LAMBO-SAMA'S WANTS FOOD!"

"Lambo no! Too loud!"

Two small blurs of red and white came barreling down the stares and crashed into the younger blond knocking her off the chair and on to the floor.

"YOU STUPID COW! WATCH WERE YOUR FUCKING GOING, YOU HIT JYUUDAIME!" Shouted Hayato in rage as he picked the child up by the back of his suit and yelled in his face.

"SHUT UP STUPIDERA! AND PUT LAMBO-SAMA DOWN!" The young boy shouted back kicking his little feet in anger.

Tsubaki was up and holding I-pin in her hands as Takeshi laughed heartily next to her petting the small Chinese girl. "Hey little guy! How have you been?"

"I-pin good! Xie Xie!" Smiled the girl and bowing slightly.

Nana came in and sighed at the sight of the two children. "Welp since the brats are up I better start cookin huh?"

As Nana started to gather the ingredients Dinoca stared at the two children as well.

"Lambo Bovino of the Bovino famiglia and apprentice of the Arcobaleno Fon? So they're staying with you as well?" She asked turning towards her segregate sister who nodded her head with a smile, still holding on to I-pin with a careful embrace.

The Chiavarone boss smile in awe and pride as well. Even though she said she wanted to become this girl's supposed sister, it was at first because Reborn asked her to. Not that Dinoca didn't like meeting new people, but the thought of meeting up with a teenage girl who would probably be more interested with sexy Japanese boy bands than leading a blood stained mafia family was not appealing to her. She was expecting whining and high pitched bitching, instead she got a sister who was already gathering family members with unending potential. Tsubaki wasn't even halfway through with her training and she was already a expert at being the sky that accepted all.

Maybe just maybe...this young girl was the key to a magnificent revolution just waiting to happen...maybe not now...but some day when she is stronger...

Whatever may happen, the twenty-two year old knew this was going to be good.

Her musings where stopped when she saw Smoking Bomb drop the Bovino heir and kick him like a soccer ball towards the damaged front door before said door opened and hit the poor boy knocking him into the wall as well as knocking him out.

Dinoca's eyes widen when she saw the woman and a small shiver went through her body.

Standing there in a white tank top, black jeans, and some black boots, long pink hair billowing slightly in the wind and half lidded eyes...

Was poison scorpion Bianci...

* * *

_**Anddddd! CUT! I hope this long chapter will tie you over until I get the next part out! Once again I'm sorry for the wait and hope your not too mad at me./  
**_

_**Please Favorite, Review, and/or follow and I'll see you soon!**_

_**Ciaossu~!**_


End file.
